


Red Riding Cloak

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Slightly hermaphrodite Harry, after first chapter its better., dead Dumbledore, one shot fairy tales, this is why i shouldnt write at four in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've decided to do little adaptations, or mutations if you will, of my favorite fairy tales. On my list are Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, twelve dancing princesses.</p><p>If there are any you want me to add feel free to suggest it and the pairing you want  see, it has to have Harry in it. Though maybe I could do another story if you want a different pairing.<br/>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Beauty Sleep

I ran laughing down the hall, glancing back at my tutor who was chasing me, yelling loudly and cursing, covered in water. I giggled again and raced down the grand stair case and hid behind one of the guards that stood in front of the doors to the outside world.

"Get back here you foul little boy! You deserve a whipping, but I'll settle for that pathetic whipping boy. Where are you, you little bastard? If I get my hands on you I'll-"

"You'll what, exactly, Lucius?" A deep booming voice called loudly. I laughed delightedly and skipped to Uncle Rudolfus and hung by my arms around his neck.

"Professor Luc was just droning on about his little alchemy thingy. It was so boring! So I had the twins help me prank him." I giggled and pointed at my Absolutely soaked tutor, who scowled and sneered down his nose at me.

"Harry..." Uncle Rudo started stern, but after glancing at my sopping teacher he burst into chuckles and hugged me tightly. "Oh Harry, you little prankster." His big hand yourself my hair. "I'm proud you are learning from me." Footsteps echoed through the hall and I yanked myself into a straightened position just as my father appeared. I ducked my head and put on a mollified expression.

"What is going on? I can hear the shouting across the castle." Father stopped in front of me and pulled my eyes up to his. I trembled my lips a faked some tears.

"I d-don't know what happened father! One moment Professor Lucius was speaking about alchemy and the next he was standing there soaked in water. Then he just started yelling at me and it was scary, so I ran." I ducked my head again and mumbled something.

"Harry, mumbling is not becoming." Father admonished softly. "Look at me and speak clearly please." I looked up and widened my eyes slightly to fake innocence.

"I said that I thought I saw two people in the room, red heads... I think it was the twins." I then looked down again.

"Oh Harry, I know how hard it must be to give up your friends like that. You do know they will be punished now, don't you?" Father wrapped his arms around me as I nodded and sniffled. I turned my head and shot a triumphant grin at my soaked Professor who scowled and marched away, seething that I had managed to worm my way out of another situation.

"Father?" I asked softly.

"Yes Harry?" Father pulled back to look in my eyes. I turned my begging eyes on full power.

"My birthday is tomorrow... there's only one thing I want. It's the only thing I've ever wanted. Please Father? May I go outside even for just a moment?" I pleaded, my fingers gripping the front of his expensive silk robe. Father pulled back at once and pushed me away.

"You know why I cannot allow that Harry. Tomorrow will go on just like any other day. You will not set one toe outside until you have turned twenty one. Just in case. I will not have my only son and heir struck down by a curse just because you cannot be bothered to obey me." Father turned and strode away, leaving me speechless behind him.

"Harry, don't be like that. He's just doing his best to keep you safe. He loves you very much." Uncle Rudo approached. I shut my mouth with a snap and turned a harsh glare on my beloved uncle.

"He has a funny way of showing it." I hissed before storming away and holding back real tears.

@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ 

I waited till nightfall before sneaking out of my room and heading up to the tallest tower of our castle. Once there I added the four last sheets I had acquired in last few days before tossing the sheet rope over the balcony. Over the last two years I had pilfered sheets with the idea to run away. Now I could see that the rope was long enough to reach almost to the ground. I carefully climbed over the ledge and began climbing down slowly and carefully, using any footholds I could get on the old stones of the castle.

Five feet from the ground the rope ended but that was a small enough gap I jumped down and began running towards the great wall that surrounded the castle grounds. I reached the wall and frantically began climbing, searching for the quickest way to the top. When I reached the top of the wall I swung a leg over and was about to jump down the other side when a shout and whooshing sound caught my attention. There was a sudden sting in my arm and I looked down to see an arrow sticking through my arm.

"No, no no no no no!" I screamed. I slipped from my place on the wall and scrambled to hold on, but I was already falling. I landed hard on the ground, but I just wobbled to my feet. "I'm not go I g to sleep. I'm not going to sleep!" I sobbed, I grabbed at my arm and tried to yank out the stupid arrow, but already my body was weakening, the spell was taking over, my eyes sight flickered just as I dropped to my knees. I looked up at the stars, felt the wind across my face and touched the grass under me.

"What is going- HARRY!" Father screamed. He ran forward and craddled me in his arms. "Harry, why have you done this? Why couldn't you just obey me in this one thing?" Father sobbed as he petted my hair and frantically looked around as if the solution was around us.

"Just wanted to go outside. Just wanted to know what it's like to feel free." I whispered. My eyes slid shut and I expected to go into a deep sleep, but I could feel what was going on. I couldn't hear though. I was shaken, then clutched tightly. After a long time I was picked up and carried then placed on a soft surface. Blankets draped me and soon the arrow was removed. I wanted to scream in pain, but I was unable to.

After a while I felt lips on mine, but nothing happened. Every so often I would feel a pair of lips press to mine, sometimes a slick tongue would enter my mouth, nothing happened.

I could tell that year's passed. Dust settled over me, but no one bothered to touch me anymore. A single pair of lips pressed to mine after the dust was cleaned away from my face, but as usual I didn't react.

I lost track of time and escaped into my inner mind as the years dragged by without any more touches or kisses. I must have dreamed because a handsome man leaned over me, his lips moist from a kiss and dark eyes boring into mine. I took in a gasp of air and cough slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. I shook my head and blinked a few times.

"Wha- erm... Who are you?" I choked on each word as if my throat were more parched than a hundred year old desert.

"Hush small one. I am Severus." The man's deep rolling voice took me by surprise.

"You're really here? This isn't a dream? I'm really awake?" I sat up swiftly and touched my face, then I lunged at Severus and kissed him fiercely.

"I can hear you, I can really hear you, and see you." I whispered in wonder. Severus laughed and his voice was musical to my ears. I shuddered in arousal and burrowed against him. "Are they dead?" I asked softly. "Mama, and Father and Uncle Rudo?" I shivered at the thought.

"It's been a hundred years at least. No one has live in this place since the sixteen hundreds. I was here to see if it would work for a school, I never expected to see you here." Severus reached up to touch my shoulder. I looked around at faded crumbling blue walls and gave a soft sigh.

"This was my room." I said sadly. There was a tapestry there of my mama and me. Father had a portrait hung above the fire of me and Uncle Rudo when I was small." I looked to the place where my beloved dog used to sleep and gasped at the pile of bones there. I sobbed and turned my face away. "Snuffles is dead! Why would they just leave him there like that? Oh God." I pulled away and lunged towards the side of the bed where I heaved and heaved, but since I hadn't eaten in a hundred years nothing came up.

"I'm sure they realised that as loyal a dog as he would have wanted to stay and guard over you while you slept." Severus murmured comfortingly. I shuddered and allowed him to pull me back against his chest.

"Well, I'm sure... there's nothing left for me here. I'm yours now as the spell dictated. You could do anything you want to me now and there's no way for me to fight back." I looked up at Severus through my lashes and grinned. "I'm sure you're an imaginative man. Couldn't you take me away? Show me the /pleasures/ of being outside, being alive... being free?" I whispered a bit breathily as I leaned up against him. Severus narrowed his eyes at me and put a hand on my shoulder to push me back.

"I'll not touch a child. You are barely of consenting age." He sniffed. I suggested and looped my arms around his neck.

"Oh Sev, I am actually one hundred and sixteen years old. I can be just as mature as you require. You have no idea how... how horrible it was." I ended in a whisper. "Suddenly I was just gone, I couldn't hear or see or taste anything, but I could feel it. I could feel them moving me around, kissing me... one man tried to rape me." I blushed hotly and looked away in shame. "Then everything stopped. No one touched me, no one cleaned the dust off or changed the sheets when they got old. I could feel the time passing, there was no real sleep for me I was aware of every second. Do you know how utterly horrifying it was?" I shuddered and Severus wrapped his arms around me once more.

"I'll kill whoever sis this to you." He hissed angrily. I molded my body to his chest and peered into his eyes.

"She is probably dead by now. It's fine. I'm awake now and you're here to keep it from ever happening again. I'm yours Severus. No laws could take me away, I belong to you according to magic itself. You could lock me away if you wish Though I beg of you not to. I've only ever touched grass once, right before the spell activated. That was the only time I've ever been outside. Please Sev, take me away from here. Let me run across meadows and climb trees. I would do anything to lay and watch the clouds or stars. I just want... I just want to go outside, even if just for a moment." I turned on my pleading eyes that always worked on Father or Uncle Rudo. Severus groaned and pulled me closer to him.

"Very well. You may come with me. I'll take you to my cottage." With that he swept me up in his arms and carried me through the ruin that had once been my castle. I closed my eyes so as not to see my beloved home turned to something so pathetic as this.

Light hit my face along with warmth and the freshest air I had ever smelt and tasted. I took in deep gulping breaths and cracked my eyes open. The sky was a bright and happy blue, the grass greener than my eyes. I laughed in delight and wound my arms around Severus' neck as I gazed at everything. Trees now grew in the courtyards and I could no longer see the stables. The tall wall to keep me in was gone, crumbling under vines and brush. I giggled and swung myself to the ground. I knelt to grip the grass before launching to my feet and dancing off around the trees laughing madly when I got scraped and no spell sent me to sleep. I tripped and skipped and then stumbled upon a stream by landing in it on my back. I shrieked in joy and splashed then got up to race a squirrel across what used to be our lawns. When I skipped back to Severus I was laughing and crying and beaming with happiness.

"I'm outside." I whispered happily. "Look I got scraped on a tree and I'm not asleep!" I skipped back and twirled with my face towards the sky. "I'm outside!" I cried happily. I turned back to Sev and he was watching me with amused dark eyes. I ran into his arms and pressed a fevered kiss to his lips. "Thank you. Thank you for freeing me! Thank you so much. I'll do anything for you now. Anything you want. I would burn the world if that's what you wanted." His strong arms captured my waist and he pulled me tightly against his body. I gasped when his lips claimed mine in a bruising kiss while he lowered me to lay on a soft patch of grass. His long lean body hovered over mine and he continued to kiss me, but his hands were busy undressing me. My clothes were old, Dusty, half way to becoming dust at this point and all Sev had to do was rip through the layers. I lay bare and gasping in need as his lips crushed mine. I tore at his clothing, though it didn't do more than irritate my sensitive skin and fail at doing what I wanted. I finally resorted to working open his buttons and tossing the bits of clothing I pulled from his surprisingly muscular body. The moment I had him bare I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw myself into kissing him. My fingers tangled in his hair and I rocked up against him, trying to get him to move faster. His lips broke from mine to trail down my throat where he whispered a few words. I felt empty inside, loose and wet, his thick cock pressed against my anus and he easily slipped up inside me. I arched and moaned loudly.

"Severus!" I cried in ecstasy. I tugged his hair with each of his thrusts and shuddered in pleasure at the answering growls against my throat. One of his large hands circled my cock and began pulling, gentle, but firm and sure. It took three drags of his hand before I trembled and moaned as my orgasm ripped from me. I dug my nails into Severus' back like I was clinging for dear life at the edge of an abyss. Severus continued to thrust inside me, his cock reaching deeper and deeper, feeling as if he was inside my stomach. I writhed against his body, feeling arousal return until I was cumming again, this time without being touched, painting his stomach and mine with my white semen. "Oh fuck, Sev." I moaned loudly. Severus looked down into my eyes and smirked. I shivered and my hips bucked up against his.

"Do you like this? Having me fuck you outside? Imagine what could be watching, who might be watching. Anyone could see us and you don't care a wit, do you?" Severus growled in my ear. I moaned again, scratching my nails over his shoulders and down his chest. "Do you think your family is watching? Seeing you whore yourself to anyone who would take you outside, hearing you moan as if we were the only ones on earth." I bucked up against him again and he reached between us to pinch my nipple. That triggered my third orgasm and this time I knew I was finished. I fell limply to the grass, giving soft moans with his thrusts. My hands clenched the grass tightly and I reveled in the contrast between my lover and the sky above him. Barely a dozen thrusts later Severus gave a shout and stiffened. I felt the most peculiar sticky fluid fill my insides. I clenched, setting off a second wave as Severus attempted to withdraw.

"Thank you." I whispered, reaching to caress his cheek. I heard a low forbidding chuckle and an insane cackle that drew ice down my spine. I jerked my head to look and saw that evil hag who cursed me all that time ago. "Bellatrix." I hissed angrily. I would have lunged at her, but I was still held under Sev. The second person I saw was tall and thin, pale with thick dark hair and blazing red eyes. I gasped softly in fear and trembled as I wriggled closer to Sev.

"Come Harry. You must sleep now. You'll need your strength for the coming months." The tall man murmured..Sev pulled away and dressed swiftly. I was left staring up at the three with utter confusion. Bellatrix mock coo'd and reached to pet my hair.

"Next time wee Baby Potter, you're all mine." She whispered in a sickly happy voice. I shuddered and jumped to my feet. Surprisingly I ran to the red eyed man's arms and cowered away from Bellatrix.

"Please don't let her have me. I don't know what's happening, but I know if she rapes me I'll never recover... never." I hid my face in thick black robes while a hand slid into my hair.

"Perhaps I will consider it. Bella, before you are allowed to touch my consort you are to test for your own fertility. I won't damage my lover for nothing." His words did nothing to assuage my fear so I whimpered.

"Harry, everyone knows Bellatrix is barren. You have nothing to fear now." Severus murmured as the angry witch disappeared with a crack. I relaxed and burrowed further into the warm black cloth. Arms scooped me up easily so I looped my arms around the tall man's neck and laid my head on his shoulder with my face against his neck.

"Sleep Harry, I'll take care of you now." I nodded and slowly drifted to sleep as the man started walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to do little adaptations, or mutations if you will, of my favorite fairy tales. On my list are Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, twelve dancing princesses.
> 
> If there are any you want me to add feel free to suggest it and the pairing you want see, it has to have Harry in it. Though maybe I could do another story if you want a different pairing.  
> Let me know what you think!


	2. A bit... Tangled

Ch. 2

"Oh darling! My little peach where are you?" I perked up at that voice and went running from my room at the top of the tower and skidded down the stairs.

"Père!" I cried as I launched myself off the last stair and wrapped my arms around my father's neck while he caught me.

"Hello little peach, I trust you slept well?" Père asked with a warm smile as he stroked my long ebony hair. I smiled and nodded, threading my fingers through his white gold tresses.

"Yes Papa, I slept well, did you?" I cocked my head to the side and smiled brightly.

"Of course. I always sleep well, knowing that my little Prince is safe in his tower." Father gestured around us and I blushed a little in shame. I had a visitor yesterday that Papa didn't know about and I knew I would be in so much trouble if he did know. "Are you alright Harrison? You seem flushed." Père put his hand to my forehead and drew away with a frown. "Perhaps you should return to bed, I will go to town for some herbs and soup." Papa carried me to my room and tucked me under the blankets of my bed even though I protested the whole way.

Ten minutes later I was alone in my room again. I huffed and scowled up at the ceiling, but I wasn't going to get up, I loved my father too much to disobey him.

"Harrison! Let down your hair!" I sat up in surprise at that voice and I vaulted off my bed and plunged down the stairs into the main room of my tower. I tossed open the window that led to our balcony and leaned over the wall to gaze down at the ground where a young man, not much older than my fifteen, stood waving up at me.

"What are you doing here Draco!" I called back. "It's not safe, my father will be back any minute!" I gazed worriedly at the surrounding trees and mountains.

"Just put your hair down! It's alright!" Draco was grinning, I could tell by his tone, though it was more like a smirk probably.

"Fine! But if you're caught and killed do not blame me!" I hollered back before I tied my hair in a knot around one of the pillars on the balcony and scooped up an arm full of my own hair and tossed it over the balcony wall. Slowly it unfurled down to the ground until Draco was able to grasp it. I grabbed my hair tightly and held on while I felt him climbing up my braid.

"You know." I gritted out when Draco was closer. "This wouldn't hurt so much if you made an effort to find the door my father uses." I snipped. Draco grunted softly as he pulled himself up and over the balcony. I untied my hair and left it hanging out the window as we walked inside together.

Suddenly Draco had me pinned to the wall, my wrists by my head and one of his legs between my knees. I yelped softly and struggled to get away, but he was much stronger than my captivity weakened body.

"Do you know how hard it is to not touch you? My thoughts are constantly invaded by your eyes, your lips, your smile, your blushes." His words inspired one of my fierce blushes and I turned away from him. "I had to fight myself not to show up when your father was here. Though, I do wonder, why do you and your father look nothing alike? He has grey eyes and blond hair. You are a green eyed black haired minx. You do not look related at all." His eyes searched mine shrewdly.

"Père says I look like my mother more than him." I softly explained.

"And what happened to her? Does she visit you in this infernal tower as well?" Draco pressed closer and his soft blue eyes bored into mine.

"She is dead." I replied in a hurt tone. "Her death is the reason Papa built this tower for me. When I was a baby she was killed and so he built this tower and made it so no one could come and hurt me." I yanked on one of my hands hoping I could break his hold. I felt like it was dangerous to be held like this, but I didn't know why, I didn't know if this was normal behavior.

Draco's lips crashed against mine and I made a soft mewling sound as I desperately tried to throw him off. I shook my head until he threaded his hand into my hair and gripped tightly. Sobs threatened to spill from my lips and I tried to call out for my daddy.

Draco was able to pull my thin cloth shirt off by ripping open the ties down the front. I squirmed and fought back. Though we were only months apart in age he was so much stronger than me, just by being able to move around and not being captive in a tower like I was.

"Please stop! Go away! I hate you!" I sobbed as I tried to claw at his face. Draco merely flicked his wrist and I found my hands stuck to the wall above my head, though there weren't ropes or chains. I whimpered softly and stopped fighting, sensing that this man was dangerous.

"What is going on here?" Father's booming voice rang through the wide tower room. I gasped in relief.

"Papa, please stop him! I'm sorry I'm so sorry, but please don't let him hurt me!" I cried out, looking to where Père was. I could feel my eyes widen in fear at the look in my father's eyes.

"What are you doing here? I've told you to stay away from the tower." Father sighed and pinched his nose.

"What and miss out on this little morsel, not happening Father." I gasped and looked at Draco.

"He's not your father! He's mine! Papa, stop him!" I pleaded. Father simply smiled and came to stand next to Draco. With them standing so close I was forced to take in how similar they were. I shook my head even as my cheeks heated and my eyes filled with tears.

"Father, what say you to sharing this little whore with me?" Draco suggested. Fath- the man I thought was my father smirked.

"An excellent suggestion, let's take him to the bedroom."

I was pulled away from the wall and yanked into the room that Father had used whenever he slept in the tower with me. I gave up fighting and sobbed as I was undressed and forced to kneel on the bed between the two, father in front of me.

"Now, my little peach, there's nothing to cry about. Dry those tears and show me that smile from this morning." Father coaxed. I fought to hold back my hitching breaths and I furiously wiped away my tears, but I just couldn't smile. I tried so hard to make myself smile, but tears just leaked down my cheeks again.

"Father just let the slut cry, I think he looks more compelling this way, rather than begging for it, gagging for it like he usually is." Draco's words confused me more than anything else and I almost turned numb. Father directed me to undress him so I fumbled with buttons and ties until Father was as naked as I was. Draco was undressing behind me, if his movements meant what I thought.

Two fingers rubbed something slick over my entrance and I gasped, lurching forward into Father's arms. The fingers slid inside me far easier than I would have expected. I frowned and puzzled over the curiosity until I suddenly felt heat fizzle along my spine and drop into my stomach. I moaned and my hips bucked softly towards Father. Two deep chuckles sounded in my ear while the fingers kept producing those reactions from me.

A third finger was soon employed and while it came with a slight burn it also gave me a more full feeling, which felt good for a reason I couldn't fathom. I buried my face in Father's neck and mewled in defeat.

"More please!" I moaned, feeling as if I were betraying myself, but I really wanted more, I felt hungry for their touches, for whatever reason they made me feel warm and wanted. After all these years of being locked up and allowed minimal contact with anyone I was desperate for physical reassurance that I mattered, that I was important to someone.

"You have the spell in place?" Draco hissed. Father nodded above me and in seconds something thick and long pressed into me. I cried out and arched, though other than a very small sting it just felt good. I arched my chest against Father's and made a small groaning sound. Father smoothed his hands up and down my back gently.

"Use the expanding plug to stretch him enough for both of us." Father commanded. His large warm hand gripped around my legs just above my knees and spread me over his lap. Something long and thin slid up into me next to what was already there, which I refused to think of what they were. While Draco gave long slow thrusts with his hips that other thing slowly grew bigger, slowing when it started to hurt, and moved opposite the rhythm that Draco was following. Eventually though it stopped growing and instead focused on hitting that spot in me that felt so good. I melted in Father's arms and nearly purred.

"He's ready." Draco murmured. The thick glass rod, that's what it was made of when I looked at it on the blankets, was pulled from me and placed to the side while a warm flesh covered rod was pushed inside me. I whined a little at the angle, but soon enough both men were filling me up and I felt ready to explode. I gripped Father's shoulders tightly as they both brutally used my body.

Draco came first, shouting out and freezing in place before giving small rolling thrusts. After that Father was able to move much more slowly and I didn't want to consider why. Draco jerked free from my body, but stayed pressed close to me and snaked an arm around to take my erection in hand and began jerking me off. I moaned and writhed and it didn't take long before I felt my orgasm overwhelm me. I curled forward into Father and gave small gasping moans as my white semen pooled between our bodies. Father groaned and jerked my hips down against his lap as I kept twitching, soon he was moaning softly with his face in my hair.

"I really hope you're not my daddy for real. Cause if you are this is just gross." I mumbled tiredly.

"Why, my little peach, you act as if I haven't taken care of you all these years." Father affected an outraged tone, but I could see through it.

"Don't call me that. 'M not your little anything." I pulled free of his embrace and stumbled off the bed. My legs shook as I walked to the wardrobe and grabbed a robe which I wrapped around myself. After that I didn't glance back as I went to my room.

I shut the door softly and went to collapse on my bed, but let out a piercing scream when I saw someone on my bed. I stumbled backwards as the room melted away to show black walls, muted red drapes, black carpets and a blazing fire. The man stood and came forward to wrap his arms around me.

"Did you enjoy play time with Lucius and Draco?" He asked in a mocking voice. I shuddered and turned my face away from him. "I very much enjoyed watching. You make such a sweet Repunzel, with that long, silky, gorgeous hair." His hand went into my suddenly short hair. I yelped and reached up to find all of my long tresses missing.

"My hair! Where did it go? Give it back you foul, evil, hair butchering rat!" I screeched fighting his hold and trying to punch his chest at the same time. He simply chuckled and tightened his hold. I gave up eventually and slumped against his arms, breathing fast as I looked around for a way to escape. "Why am I here? How did I get here? Where is my tower?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Harry. Your tower isn't real. You were here the whole time. Like always you have never left. I'm just letting the others borrow you for little bots of time. In nine months you'll be borrowed out to Severus. I'm sure he will have something very entertaining in mind." The red eyed man guided me to the bed and pulled me in next to him. I curled against his side, frowning at how familiar it seemed and how comforting his arms felt around me. "Sleep Harry, this will be nothing but a dream to you." The red eyed man combed his long thin fingers through my hair and watched while I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no mpreg, but... I decided to do the fairy tales, though they will be my personal favorites, unless someone wants to request their favorites. Don't be afraid to :)


	3. Cinder... fella

Ch. 4

"You are so beautiful." A voice whispered in my ear. I shivered and turned to peek over my shoulder at who was talking to me. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fell open in shock when I saw none other than the Prince standing behind me. I whirled and bowed deeply.

"You're highness." I stammered. I was about to start babbling, but the prince just held out his hand, a small smile on his full lips.

"What is your name?" The prince asked as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"C-cinder." I replied nervously.

"That must be a very fashionable name where you come from. Who are your parents? Perhaps I have met them? I do know most of the royalty of the kingdom's that surround our country." The prince gave a charming smile.

"I'm not... I mean you've got it... what I mean to say is..." I blushed and looked down. "Uncle says that my parents were from Gryffindor. He says that I was born a Slytherin though." The prince looked at me with wide eyes and our dance slowed dramatically.

"Did you say Gryffindor?" He murmured. His eyes darted around the room. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No! No I... I have to go." I pulled away and ran. I dashed out of the ballroom and down the long staircase. As I was running I felt my necklace break and fall. I gave a soft cry and turned to pick it up, but a hand was there already. I stared at the prince as he held my necklace and the family ring that I kept on it.

"Get him!" The Prince ordered. I looked at my ring once more, feeling heart broken about leaving it behind, but I turned tail and ran as fast and far as I could.

I was so stupid! Telling THE prince of Slytherin that I was a Griffindor! How could I be so thoughtless! Of course he would have me arrested. Gryffindor and Slytherin had been enemies since the beginning of time. The war was especially violent right now.

Once I reached my uncle's estate I waved my hand and turned my fancy clothes back into my working uniform. I felt naked without my necklace, but I shook off the feeling and went to bed in the kitchen where I was allowed to sleep by the fire during winter. I huddled close to the warmth and smiled as I remembered the pretty sights at the ball.

 

Next day:

"Boy! Come get Dudley dressed, the prince is coming to to visit." Uncle Vernon roared. I obediently scurried to Dudley's room and helped him worm his way into his fancy robes for meeting the prince.

I was shaking as I helped Dudley with his boot laces. The bell rang and I jumped a mile high.

"Answer the door boy!" Aunt Petunia hissed at me as she passed us on her way down stairs. I obeyed and tried to hide my face by keeping my head down. I was hoping that my usual cover of charcoal and ash and dirt from working in the fields and sleeping by the fire would help disguise me.

"Welcome." I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "Please come in, You're highness. I will lead you to the parlor." I waited until the six men with the prince stepped in as well and then shut the door. I hesitated to turn my back on them and one of the guards smacked me upside the head.

"Get on with it, His majesty doesn't have time to deal with nobodies like you. Lead on!" He barked. I squeaked again and hastily turned to lead them, tripping over nothing so that I had to grab onto the wall for support. Eventually I showed them in and when Uncle Vernon dismissed me with a wave I gave a sigh of relief.

"No." A familiar voice called. "He will stay. We must try every young man, no matter how unlikely." I refused to look up and instead sank down onto the hard bench in front of the piano.

Dudley sauntered in with his rolls of fat proceeding him through the door. He gave the prince a simmering bow.

"Now may I ask what has honored us with this visit?" Uncle Vernon asked in an oily voice.

"I danced with a boy at the ball last night. He revealed to me that he was a Gryffindor. He dropped this ring on his way out. It is a magical heir ring, who ever can wear this ring without getting burned is the heir to the Gryffindor throne. We must test your son and this servant boy here. Anyone could be the heir, we must be sure." Aunt Petunia gulped just loud enough for me to hear and I fought to keep my eyes on the ground. "Let's get the obvious answer out of the way. Your son first." Vernon spluttered as Dudley was forced to put out his hand. The ring started smoking as it touched his flabby finger and he howled when it actually burst into flame.

"Very well." The prince smirked as he watched Dudley snivel and retreat after the ring was pulled away again. "Now you, servant boy." The prince gestured me forward. My stomach dropped out and my legs felt like they were made of paper as I stood and approached the fancy dressed man who was holding the ring..

"He's just some peasant. There's no way he could be anything." Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Nevertheless we will test him." The guard from before grabbed my shoulder and wrist, forcing me to hold still. I clenched my hand into a fist and closed my eyes.

"Now, now, child. It won't hurt but a bit and it will be over soon." The duke murmured as he pried my hand open and slipped the ring onto my trembling finger. It took several minutes for anyone to move. Suddenly I was grabbed by the arms and dragged out of the manor.

"No! He didn't do anything! He's so far from what those royals are! Leave him be!" Aunt Petunia screamed. I would have been shocked at her sudden defence of me if I weren't so numb. Hands pulled me up onto a horse and someone swung up behind me. My hands were pulled back and tied behind me.

"I would say to hold on, but it's obvious you can't." The prince murmured in my ear. I whimpered and hunched my shoulders just as he spurred his horse and we set off at a gallop.

A mere ten minutes later we were riding into the courtyard of the castle. The prince dismounted then reached up for me. I swung my leg over the horse's head and slid down into the waiting arms. I was then dragged into the castle and into the long throne room.

"Kneel!" The prince commanded, forcing me to my knees in front of the empty throne. I felt the tip of a sword press against the back of my neck. I froze and only took careful slow breaths. A few minutes later footsteps approached then I sensed someone sit down on the throne.

"I am proud of you my son. You found him quickly, perhaps we can end this war after all. Let him up, it's obvious he won't fight." The sword dropped away and I was pulled to my feet. The king, a tall thin man with red eyes smirked down at me.

"Thank you, my Lord." The prince bowed slightly. King Marvolo rose from his throne and stalked toward me with deadly grace.

"Did you think wearing the guise of a peasant would hide you for long? We are not so dull as to be fooled easily." King Marvolo gripped my chin and pulled my eyes up to his. "Still it worked for so long didn't it? How old are you boy?" He snapped, clearly expecting an answer. I was too frightened to reply though, I just stared at the king until he turned away. "Obviously his rebellion is ingrained in him. Send him to the dungeons." He waved a dismissive hand.

"No! Wait I didn't mean to be rebellious, I'm fourteen, you're highness." I blurted out. The king turned around and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You can't be that young. We were told you were smuggled in fourteen years ago." He advanced on me again and I trembled.

"I am. My mother came here pregnant with me. She died after I was born and left my ring with me. I never knew what it meant, my Aunt and Uncle never said... they made sure I knew I was Gryfindor scum though." I sneered. "I certainly never doubted my worth. I'm nothing, but please, I'll do anything don't kill me. I've lived here my whole life, it's all I've ever known. This is my home not that other place. How could I possibly have any love for a people who abandoned me to the misery I have lived in my whole life?" I fell to my knees again and bent to press my forehead to the ground.

"How indeed. Then perhaps you might agree to a plan of mine." King Marvolo crouched in front of me. "If you marry my son there will be peace between Gryffindor and Slytherin. After all those people were raised knowing your name, they grew up praying you would be found and save them from this war they are loosing. You get to stay here in this kingdom. And best of all my son gets a husband, just as he's always wanted, and one who can carry his heirs." I looked up in surprise at that.

"Heirs? I can carry?" I repeated slowly.

"Yes, it's a Gryffindor thing." King Marvolo said dismissively. "It's decided. We will send a treaty to Gryffindor and you will marry my son tomorrow afternoon." He turned and headed towards a door just behind the throne.

"Tomorrow?" I squeaked. I blushed when the king turned.

"Very well, if you insist then we will do it today." The king snapped his fingers and two women moved forward. "Have him ready by three. That should give our cook enough time to prepare a feast." King Marvolo then strode from the room. I didn't dare say anything this time in case he moved it up again.

"Marry?" I whispered. The two women grabbed me by both arms tightly and pulled me from the hall.

"Ugh, those ropes will leave bruises." One of them tittered.

"Calm down Daphne, if the Prince has his way those bruises will be a regular sight. I still haven't healed since Prince Bartemius held me down." The second girl giggled.

"Whore." I spat at her.

"You're just jealous that you're not going to be the first, or even the fiftieth person the prince has fucked. Honestly he probably won't even care he's married to you, he'll still have anyone who walks on two legs." Daphne smirked at me. I pressed my lips together and looked down until they pushed me into a room and forced me to sit down.

"This hair just screams 'I've been shagged within an inch of my life. We'll just leave it that way. Pansy you should do your smokey eyes look on him it would be amazing in black and silver, with his green eyes." Daphne looked at me with a critical eye. "I think we will put him in the traditional robes, it will bring out his figure. Good Merlin he is tiny. Are you sure you're fourteen?" Daphne asked slowly as if I was stupid.

"I've just never had enough to eat." I mumbled selfconsciously. They tutted and got to work, starting with a bath.

Four hours later and I was ready. I stared in the mirror and nearly burst into tears. The only reason I didn't was because Pansy had threatened to castrate me if I ruined my make-up.

In the mirror I looked like a little girl. My eyes were big normally, but now with silver and black highlighting them they dominated my face. My lips were plumped up and stained a dark red. They had pierced my ears and hung emerald drop earrings in them. Around my neck was a choker of emeralds. The robes were in two layers. The under robes were pure silver and clung to my skin like a tight glove. The outer robe was a gauzy veil type material which sparkled with diamonds. The hood was raised over my head and covered down to my chin, but since it was see through it was fine.

I whimpered and sank back down on the chair I had been in all day. Daphne and Pansy just giggled and went to the door.

"You might have to carry him. He seems a bit faint." Pansy said to someone outside. A guard walked inside and eyed me for a moment before walking over and picking me up.

"Such a child." He sneered. "Can't even walk to his own wedding."

"I am a child." I mumbled quietly. The guard glanced down and his black eyes held no sympathy. I trembled and looked away, closed my eyes and started to hyperventilate.

We reached the doors to the throne room and already many voices sounded inside. When I was set down I dropped to my knees and clutched my arms around myself. Around me several people made mocking sounds. One hand landed on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw the king. He reached down and picked me up, folding his arms around me and holding me tightly. I collapsed and let out the shakes and quiet sobs, though no tears fell. Once I was calm again King Marvolo pulled back and offered me his arm. I understood that it was time and that I had no choice in this.

I slipped my hand into his elbow and faced forward just as the doors opened. The hall had been transformed. White and red rose petals were scattered across a white carpet leading down an aisle made of people standing on either side. I trembled as every eye landed on me. Up where the throne was earlier an alter now stood. The prince stood on the bottom step to the dias. His eyes raked over me and even from here I couldn't mistake that lecherous smirk. My hand tightened on the king's arm as I froze in place again. The king gave a sigh and pulled me along. I had to walk fast, almost a jog, to keep up with his longer strides.

Once we reached the top of the aisle King Marvolo gave me over to Prince Bartemius. I was pulled up to the alter where we stood on either side holding hands across the flat top. The king lined up several items.

I watched with wide eyes as a gold potion was poured over our clasped hands and words were spoken. Absolute silence blanketed the room as the king spoke ancient words of bonding. I was in a haze of fear and confusion so I wasn't sure what any of it meant.  
Next a knife was held up and a bowl set directly under our hands. The prince forced one of my hands to flip over and I couldn't stifle a gasp of pain when the knife bit into my palm. A small pool of my blood was collected in the bowl. When that was done a spell healed my palm. The prince was cut next followed by another healing spell. A purple potion was poured over our hands and mixed with the blood in the bowl followed by something in Latin.

"Once this potion is taken by both the bonds will be complete. Child, repeat after me." King Marvolo turned to me.

"I do take you as my husband, to support and obey, to love and to cherish. I promise to care for you and to care for your children. I do so swear by the magic that makes this bond strong." I repeated, though I knew I wasn't loud enough for anyone but the prince to hear me.

"I do take you as my husband, to provide for and command, to love and to cherish. I promise to care for you and to care for our children. I do so swear by the magic the makes this bond strong." Prince Bartemius intoned when he was prompted. He then released my hands so that he could lift the bowl to his lips. He then held the potion out to me. I trembled and looked out over the crowd, almost hoping someone would stand up and stop what was happening. When no one said anything I turned back and reached up to make it easier to drink what was left of the potion. I closed my eyes and the first tear I had ever shed fell down my cheek as the potion burned its way down to my stomach. The bowl vanished and the prince pulled me around the alter.

"I give you Prince Bartemius and his consort Harrisen." King Marvolo boomed. "You may kiss your husband." The Prince dragged me close and pulled the hood from my head. His lips crushed mine and I felt absolutely possessed. With that my fate was sealed and I fainted.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Of course they didn't let me rest for long. I woke up abruptly as if a spell had caused it and sure enough a wand was pointed at my chest.

"We have a feast to go to. You cannot miss it just because you are being an infant about this." Prince Bartemius smirked at me. I nodded and sat up slowly. He gave me his hand and pulled me with him out of whatever room we were in back into the hall which was filled with long tables of food.

I was ushered into a seat at the high table. The prince sat to my left and the King was at pride of place on Bartemius' left. Food was pushed onto my plate, but no matter how often I was prompted I couldn't eat, I was too scared of what was coming.

The feast continued until the sun set at which point Bartemius pulled me to my feet and led me from the hall. I was shaking too hard to really notice anything except my walking and how petrified I was.

I found myself in a large room with a huge bed covered in silks that created a feeling of water with blues and greens. It seemed like it should be calming, but the sight of that bed solidified everything in my mind.

"I-I can't!" I wailed. "I'm only fourteen! I'm a servant not a prince! Why... I don't understand anything that's going on." I fought against the prince, but he was much stronger. He dragged me to the bed and with his hands around my waist he lifted me and tossed me onto the bed. The second I landed, with a surprisingly soft bounce, my clothes vanished. I gasped and dragged a blanket over my nakedness. I looked up and the prince was grinning at me.

"This is my bed, obviously. However the marriage charms upon it will not allow you to be on it with clothes on. It won't matter if you are alone at the time, it will not matter if we are not going to have sex, your clothes will disappear." He explained as he crawled onto the bed. His clothes vanished and he hovered over me. I stared at his bare chest, finding it very different to the only other chest that I had ever seen, my own chest.

I was flat chested, weak and pale. Bartemius was bronzed all over, muscled and obviously strong. I watched almost in a trance as Bartemius lifted the blanket away from me. I shivered in the cool air and blushed as the prince stared down at my body.

"I have had many men and women, but I must say you are the most beautiful I've ever had the pleasure of bedding." The prince dragged a hand down my chest, but if he was trying to compliment me it failed. I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"Just do it, please." I begged pitifully, I wanted it over as quickly as possible. Maybe once he had me once he would get tired of me and not ever touch me again. Bartemius gripped my thighs and pushed them up and apart, exposing me entirely to his gaze.

"Lovely, little boy!" The prince exclaimed as he stared at my most vulnerable parts. A whimpered escaped my parted lips as Bartemius grinned cruelly. "I'm going to take you so hard..." I panicked and began hyperventilating again, oddly I wished the king were there to hold me again, to make the shaking go away. The blue eyed prince growled as he positioned himself roughly.

"No! No please! I'm a virgin, please don't!" I screamed in a high terrified voice. The prince paused and raised an eyebrow at me.

"A virgin? Why that's even better." He growled with a satisfied grin. With one solid thrust Bartemius pushed into my young body and stilled once he was fully sheathed. I screamed piercingly then broke down into horrid wracking sobs as I let my body go limp. Nothing was worth fighting for anymore. I lost my family, I lost my friends and now I was loosing my virginity to a prince who had no reason to cherish what he was taking from me, what else would I lose before it was enough.

Soon Bartemius could no longer hold himself back from thrusting into me roughly. Each thrust wrung a keening cry from me as it sent brilliant pain up through my body.

"Please stop.... please!" I sobbed, but the prince simply ignored me. My passage became slicked, coated in blood from the numerous tears in my rectum. Only moments later Bartemius stilled and gave a soft groan. I twitched at an added sting as heat washed my insides, but other than that I was ready to pass out.

Bartemius rolled to the side and ignored me as he climbed under the covers. I curled into as tight a ball as I could stand with how painful my bum was.

 

Two week later:

"The scan shows a healthy foetus. Just a few potions and he will be perfectly fine." The castle healer exclaimed with a smile. Bartemius grinned and squeezed my shoulder. I held on for another few seconds, but I burst into tears without warning. I could feel stares on me for a long while before another hand touched my cheek.

King Marvolo held out his arms and without thought I threw myself into his arms. Thoughts and feelings that didn't belong to me rushed through my head. One thought echoed through my head over and over until I had to ask.

"When will it be yours?" I sobbed against his chest. King Marvolo froze. "When will it be your baby? How long will I have to wait for what I really want?" King Marvolo unfroze and held me tighter with a soft sigh.

"Not long my Harry. Not long." He promised gently. "Only one more to go and then you will be mine for eternity."


	4. Beauty and the Centaur

The horse bolted away down the forest lane, stranding me in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, so named because of the person I was sent to serve.

My previous owner had encrued a debt by borrowing money from the Great King. So in place of paying the money back I was being given over to be used as a slave, just as I had been my whole life.

"It was dangerous to come here, human." A cold voice called out to me. I squeaked and curled up in a ball.

"I was sent to pay off a debt! I'm to be given to Yaven. My master thanks you for the service you gave him." I called back. Slow thudding footsteps approached and a hand yanked me up by the hair. I kept my cry of surprise and pain inside, I had learned not to make too much noise or I would irritate those around me.

"So he set you? The thanks is poor payment for the service we did your master, pitiful foal. What are we to do with you?" I was given a rough shake which turned me enough that I could see who was holding me up. I gasped in fear as I saw a huge Centaur, dark brown hair and coat gleaming in the waning sunlight. I whimpered softly and closed my eyes.

"Bring him to the king. Perhaps our leader will have an idea." Another voice suggested. I trembled and simply obeyed the prompting a they gave as I was set on my feet, bound by my wrists in front of me and led by a rope around my neck, like I was a dog.

Just as the sun set and moonlight gilded the trees in silver a clearing opened up in front of me. A wide shallow stream cut through the center and on either side of the water were huts and one room shelters, large enough for several centaurs the size of the one that caught me.

"Ah, so the stars have been read correctly. You are the one sent to pay off the debt?" This new centaur put the others to shame. His coat was burnished steel colored and his long waist length hair was the same, but for a few streaks of silverish purple. I nodded in a quick and jerky way, trembling in fear. The centaur laughed in a very deep voice which sent not so nice chills down my spine. I drew away from him only to bump into the one standing behind me. I yelped quietly which caused several of the horse people to laugh in a mean way.

"Calm young one." The very big Centaur chided as he reached out and grabbed the back of my neck. He untied the ropes holding my wrists then pulled me up through the air and around to land sitting sideways on his back as if I were riding side saddle on a normal horse.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his wide chest. My arms didn't get around to touch and everything I could feel under his skin was solid muscle. I shivered and pushed my face against the middle of my back to hide from the renewed laughter from the herd around us. Once I was hidden from sight tears leaked down my cheeks and I sniffled softly. The Centaur started moving away and I got a sickening impression of what was going to happen, based on the cat calls and jeering coming from the mostly male herd. Slowly the voices died away until I could only hear the deep thuds the Centaur's hooves caused as he walked. I looked to the side and tried to see around the Centaur's arm to see where we were going.

"Be patient young one. You will soon see our destination. If I'm not much mistaken it will seem familiar to you, perhaps comforting?" The centaur glanced down at me with molten gold eyes. I flushed and looked away quickly, still mostly scared of what was going to happen. I really didn't want to know or find out where we were going nor what we would do once there.

Several minutes later I was dragged off my seat and held in powerful arms. I looked up and gasped as I saw a huge castle rising into the sky, set as if it were simply a part of a mountain. The castle was carved out of a cliff face and continued upwards with the peaks and ridges.

"Welcome to my home." The centaur murmured. I took in a sharp breath and turned to look up at him in shock.

"I thought your people liked sleeping and living outside." I admitted timidly.

"Hardly, what you see is a way to guard our secrets. A few guards are stationed on our borders and the families living with them are rotated. They keep away anyone who comes into our lands. We wouldn't want our secrets to be spilled." As he walked towards the castle I fell silent and watchful. It seemed as if the castle were empty at first, but the closer we got the louder I could hear thudding of hooves, voices talking, singing, shouting, laughing... It was spooky how normal it all seemed. I watched with wide eyes as we entered the doors into a huge hall that seemed so much more grande than Hogwarts could ever achieve. Up stairs and through hallways, passed bowing staring centaurs and into what must be the quarters of this particular Centaur.

"Why am I here? I thought I was to go to the king?" I asked softly as I was set down on a very large bed. The centaur chuckled deeply and shot me a look of soft amusement.

"You have gone to the king. And the king brought you here." I gaped as I realized he meant himself. I began slowly crawling backwards on the bed. The centaur laughed low in his throat and simply reached out to grab my waist and dragged me back towards him. I fought for a little, but I knew I had absolutely no chance. I slumped against the bed and just watched as the horse man began ripping at my clothes.

"You know I'll hate you for this." I whispered. The centaur laughed again and flipped me onto my stomach. I hid my face against the bed while feeling magic slid across my skin and sink in. Heat melted my bones and relaxed my muscles as two huge forelegs knelt on the bed on either side of my body. In one rough thrust I was pierced to the root on the largest cock I had ever felt. I screamed loudly instantly fighting to get away, fighting tooth and nail as I was not allowed to pull away from the most painful feeling I had ever experienced.

"Please! Please make it stop! Please I'll do anything!" I wailed. "I don't want it to hurt anymore!" I sobbed, gripping the hands on my hips tightly. Another tingle spread through me and at once the pain was gone, I simply felt very full and suddenly very horny. I gasped and shuddered this time in pleasure as the centaur thrust into me again and again and again. I wasn't spared one moment of breathing time. I came hard in minutes, but he just kept using me, pushing me to arousal again only for me to come once more. The bed beneath me was soaked in my come before the centaur gave one thrust that caused a loud crack to split the air then heat scorched my bowels. He continued thrusting harshly through his orgasm then finally pulled away.

"I am not satisfied, but you must have medical attention. I will call our medicine priestess." The centaur informed me as I began sobbing against the bed covers. I paid no attention to the silent mare who attended my broken tail bone with a potion which worked like skelegrow just without the foul taste or pain. I groaned and crawled towards the middle of the bed, only seconds later I was pulled back and draped over the edge and was fucked again.

I passed out swiftly after that and only woke the next morning with my belly stretched and rounded with cum. I rolled and went to go use the bathroom, but an arm wound around my waist.

"Where do you imagine you are going to, little human?" The centaur asked pleasantly.

"I just need to use the loo, please let me go." I whispered in a terrified voice.

"You must not expel my seed, I must be sure of conception." The centaur tightened his hold until I squeaked.

"No I need to pee!" I squealed as the pressure nearly caused me to loose control of myself. The arm instantly let me go and I followed where it pointed at a door and found myself in a large bathroom. I gratefully sank onto the toilet, put my face in my hands and cried. I cried because I was in pain, I cried because I was scared. Mostly I cried because I felt alone, so very alone in this world I didn't understand. I felt like I was torn apart and put together with pieces missing. Thuds announced the eminent arrival of the Centaur and then he was pushing through the door to look at me. I glanced up and began wiping at my eyes furiously.

"What is the matter, young one?" The Centaur asked almost kindly.

"I want my mum." I whispered. I sobbed and then hid my face in my hands again.

"Oh little one, your mother is long dead." This only made me cry harder which seemed to scare the Centaur. He took a few steps back and suddenly the sounds of clopping hooves were gone, replaced by the soft whisper of human feet. I looked up in astonishment at the now human man standing in front of me.

"You're... You have legs! I-I mean..." I stammered to a stop and flushed deep red. The man smiled and helped me stand up and climb into the large shower that lined the back wall of the bathroom. He started the water and it came out the perfect temperature to relax me.

The man moved around gracefully, pulling out things and then he slid into the shower next to me. I blushed when I realized I hadn't noticed he was naked until now.

He quickly put soap on a soft cloth and began bathing me, using his large warm hands to manipulate me into the positions he wanted. When my skin was clean he dumped a pile of soap on my hair and began massaging it in. I went limp, not on purpose, which got a chuckle from him when he had to catch me. I purred softly and let myself relax completely, enjoying the strong arm around me and the powerful fingers massaging my scalp and the back of my neck. Once he guided me to rinse off under the water he pulled me from the shower and carefully dried my entire body. I almost felt like a woman with how he was pampering me, maybe he thought I was since I was enjoying it so much.

"Come, lay down." He urged, pulling me to the bed and helping me lay on my stomach after which he straddled my hips. I stiffened slightly, but the minute his warm oil slicked hands started digging into my back I melted. My breath came out in a soft moan as I closed my eyes and drifted in a fog of absolute calm and relaxation. I found nothing erotic about what was going on, though I had heard that massages were good fore play. I was drifting off to sleep as he used one hand to work on my neck and the base of my skull. The other hand drifted down and slipped one finger up inside me. I jolted softly, but I didn't really wake up.

"You make me want to be gentle, little human." The centaur turned human murmured as his finger continued to stretch me out and then a second finger then third finger joined. His fingers were so huge I was surprised there was no pain, though I continued to stay relaxed because his other hand massaged my shoulders and back. Soon his fingers pulled back only to be replaced by a very familiar cock. I shuddered as he slid into me, but it felt divine. I mewled softly and pressed back against him inviting him farther inside me. His deep groan sent pleasure shuddering down my body.

"Please don't send me away again." I whispered as he pressed me against the bed to begin a more steady thrusting.

"Not for a long while, small one. But you are human, you can't stay here forever." The centaur grunted. I began sobbing quietly as he used me. It didn't even distract me from my distress when his lips began pressing kisses to my shoulder and neck.

"Please, please stop being nice. If you aren't going to keep me then I don't want it nice." I begged quietly. He ignored me and continued with his soft almost sweet thrusting. I arched and came with a quiet sob then slumped against the pillows, only moving when I couldn't breath against the feather filled fabric anymore.

He just kept going and going and eventually I fell asleep while he used my body.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Child, wake up, now." A sharp voice broke my nightmare and I sat up gasping and sobbing, trembling in the strong arms suddenly around me. I looked up and saw the centaur who I was the slut for. I shook my head and struggled to get away from him, worming my way out of his arms and scrambling across the bed until I was far away. I curled up and hid my face in my knees.

"Just test for a foal. If there is not I will have to start again." I trembled as hands touched me, but because they weren't soft or particularly gentle I allowed it. Only moments later I was left alone again

"It is confirmed. Twins you're highness. He is healthy so far though it might be wise to start him on a rich diet so that he will gain the weight needed to be healthy for this pregnancy." Footsteps left the room and I was left in silence for a few long minutes.

"I hate you." I whispered. I knew the bastard centaur was there, the one who was too nice and yet was going to throw me away. Just one other person to affirm how little I really meant to anyone.

"I'm sorry." He murmured back. I trembled and tightened the ball I had curled into.

I stayed in my position for what seemed like hours, but no matter how long I waited the centaur didn't move or speak. Finally I couldn't help but move to lay down just to get more comfortable. It didn't mean I was any happier about what was happening. When the centaur went to put his hand on my arm I smacked his hand away and snarled at him before turning away again. I spotted a chaise across the room so I stood and went to curl up on the soft seat, it was huge enough that I could snuggle down and stretch out in comfort.

"You need to eat." The fucking horse just wouldn't give up. It took me a while before I answered.

"Why." I couldn't even put the proper inflection to make my word a question.

"You carry my children. I can't have you neglecting your health. It could hurt the babies." I huffed softly, almost laughing at how obvious it was that I was only being used for a brood mare.

"Why didn't you just go find yourself some pretty little horse to fuck and get pregnant. These children will die with me if it's the last thing I do." I turned my face against the cushion as I heard the man scream in anger and lunge forward. I felt absolutely no fear as he cast some type of magic to freeze me in place then he dragged me across the room and positioned me against the head board of the bed with my hands chained to the wood and my feet chained with a foot of chain between them. I simply closed my eyes and when he unfroze my body I slumped against the chains. He didn't allow that for long. His hand forced my chin up then opened my mouth. I struggled weakly, but he poured a potion down my throat anyways and soon I felt sleepy and couldn't really focus on what was going on. I could hear voices talking excitedly and one that was very very familiar. I looked up and found red eyes watching me. I relaxed for perhaps the first time in days and reached out a hand to him as far as the chains would go.

"Please." I whispered. Red eyes widened in surprise and he came closer.

"You can't possibly think begging will get you anywhere with the Dark Lord." A snarling voice directed my drooping eyes to another familiar face. I shook my head softly.

"Not beg... Ask. Please take me back. Promise to be good." I slumped as the energy left me and once again I could only listen as the voice got angry and loud then went quiet. Arms wrapped securely around me as the chains were released.

"Harry, I'll take you home once this pregnancy is over, just trust me, I'll keep you safe." I gave a soft smile.

"You gave me up. Why?" I turned my face against his chest.

"They would have attacked if I hadn't given in to their demands. You will soon be home and then I will never let you out of my sight or arms again. You've stolen my heart and mind, but I don't mind never getting them back as long as I have you in return." Lips pressed against my temple.

"Always Tom." I promised just as the potion sucked my consciousness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END. I promise there will be more and it will be exclusively Tom/Harry.


	5. The Little Prince...ess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a fairy tale, but it is my favorite book. So I decided to include it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tales go classical literature.

Harry curled up against his father, Captain Roudolphus Lestrange, as the carriage they rode in bounced over London's foggy filled cobble streets.

"Papa, when will I see you again?" The seven year old asked politely, but quietly, in his odd way. Harry had always been as proper as an adult, but he was still only a child.

"I don't know, my little Prince." Rudolphus smiled sadly down at his son and tightened his arm around the thin waist. "But as long as you have Padfoot, I'll always be with you." Rudolphus patted the soft head of the black puppy Harry was cuddling.

"I promise never to let him go, Papa." Harry promised. They remained in silence for the remainder of the trip. When they pulled up in front of Mr. Malfoy's school for boys Harry shrank back.

"Now then, where did my little soldier go?" Rudolphus asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm scared Papa, I can't be a soldier if I'm scared." Harry mumbled, burying his face in the puppy's fur.

"Come now, all soldiers get scared before going into battle. Even I get scared sometimes. However I don't let that stop me, I have to fight and return to you, So that is what I require of you. Fight and come back to me in India, understand?" Harry nodded and followed his father inside and tried to pay attention as he was introduced to the proprietor of the school.

Mr. Malfoy was very tall, as tall as his papa, but thinner and with long almost white hair. Harry didn't like the look of the man, but he didn't say anything.

"Harold, this will be your home for the next few years. Please try to make friends and keep your chin up." Rudolphus crouched to Harry's level. "Remember, you are my son and you are above everyone else. I love you." Rudolphus kissed Harry's forehead then strode from the room.

"Your father has paid us for the best rooms in the house. So if you follow me I will lead you there and give you the rules of this school." Mr. Malfoy snapped. Harry nodded and clutched Padfoot close as he followed the blond man out of the room. Harry listened as he was told about the rooms and when he was at last left alone in the large room that would never make up for the absence of his father he allowed himself to sit in the window and cry into Padfoot's fur.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Time passed quickly for Harry, though he missed his father greatly. To Harry's surprise four years had passed, day after day, until it was only a short month until his eleventh birthday.

His time was spent between school work and helping the youngest years with their work. Sometimes Mr. Malfoy would ask him to give an interview with a prospective parent looking at the school.

Unfortunately that favoritism did not win him friendship with the headmaster's son, Draco Malfoy, who was the same age. Draco was jealous that his father would choose Harry over him. Harry never tried to fight the malicious boy, however if the blond started anything, physical or not, Harry would finish it.

The month pass quickly and several days before Harry's birthday a letter arrived from his father. Harry was nearly skipping with happiness to receive the letter and kept it in his breast pocket always.

The day of his birthday arrived and many gifts started arriving. Mr. Malfoy had recognised that his best pupil, and the richest, would need to have a celebration. Each year there had been a party, but this looked to be even bigger than those before it. Harry dressed in deep green silk for the party and for the morning he and the others played party games in the big school room. For once Draco didn't ruin anything other than a few snide comments towards Harry's friends, Neville, the school dunce, Ronald, the school pauper, and Seamus, the Irish boy.

Just as Harry was beginning to open the gifts his father had sent Mr. Malfoy marched into the room and clasped a large hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry had just opened the one gift everyone was envious of, a long thin wand to start his magical education.

"Lestrange, there has been a tragic accident. Your father has passed. The party is over. All of you will head to your rooms and dress for classes. Lestrange, follow me." The rest of the school groaned, but Harry seemed frozen. The only thing he did was slide his wand up the tight sleeve of his shirt and then scoop up Snuffles from where the dog was searching for dropped bits of cake. Padfoot seemed to sense that something was wrong and stayed quiet and still in his master's hold while Harry followed Mr. Malfoy up to the biggest room.

"Find a black shirt and trousers. I expect you to change quickly. Your father left quite a debt behind and your possessions will be sold to pay the school and the solicitor." Mr. Malfoy snapped. Harry gently put Padfoot on the ground and found the clothes in his large wardrobe. Once he had change he scooped up his dog, still hiding his wand in his sleeve.

"Now, your wand and your dog familiar you may keep as long as you complete your school work. However you will be earning your keep and working off the rest of the debt to this school. This room is no longer yours as I will need it for the next student who requires it. Come along." Mr. Malfoy marched from the room, picking up his black and silver snake head cane as he continued on up the stairs to the very highest level of the school. "There are two rooms. This one will be yours, the other belongs to the scullery maid. If I ever catch you in each other's rooms I shall turn you out into the streets. Once you are settled in I expect you to report to the cook in the kitchens, you will receive one candle a month to do your school work by. Do not expect a soft treatment because of your soft life until now. You are part of the working class now, Mr. Lestrange, you best get used to that." With that the blond turned and headed back down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov change. First person - Harry.

That night after scrubbing floors and enduring taunts from Draco Malfoy, I trudged up to my new room and curled up on my bed. I had been forced to lock Padfoot in the room and now he came crawling onto my bed.

"Oh Snuffles, what am I going to do?" I whispered in despair. I held his small warm body close and hid my tears in his fur. I refused to believe that my father was dead, it just couldn't be true not when Papa had promised we would see each other again. I sobbed softly and at once my tears broke free. I cried long into the night and finally fell asleep.

"Get up you worthless boy!" With a jolt I nearly screamed when a harsh voice startled me from sleep. I rolled over and saw the maid standing in my doorway.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, getting up and snapping my fingers at Padfoot to follow me lIke i had trained him.

"What are you doing with that mangy animal? It probably has fleas." The nasty woman hissed at me.

"Mr. Malfoy said I was to keep my familiar if I am able to keep up with my chores and my school work. If you touch him you will pay. I may be younger than you, but I am magical and pureblooded. You, filthy squib, are nothing but dirt under my shoe. Now get out of my way you shrew." I sneered at the woman, whose name was some type of flower, Petunia Dursley. I brushed passed her and took Padfoot out to the back of the school where I made sure the fence was locked and there would be no other way for him to escape.

"Alright Pads, try to only toilet in one spot, please?" I begged my puppy. He was full grown, with his head higher than my knees, but he would always be my pup. He barked once and scampered around until he found a spot covered in weeds and nearly in the gutter and he went there. I thanked my father for choosing such a smart animal for me then whistled for Padfoot to come back inside. Once I had shut him back in my room I headed down to the kitchens were I was put to work scrubbing potatoes and then chopping them then I had to polish and waterproof each pair of winter boots the boys in the school had, which was two pairs a boy. I was allowed a small rest to eat lunch, a small bowl of left over soup from lunch upstairs that the potatoes had been for, then I was sent upstairs to clean all the fireplaces which meant endless trips up and down the stairs with the heavy bucket of soot and another of coals. I finished in time for the afternoon classes to end at which point I had to return to the kitchen to help prepare tea and then start on dinner. For dinner I had three pieces of almost dry bread and a cup of milk then I was sent up to my room to study the lessons from today. I was so tired I was unable to do more than two of the essays set before I fell asleep.

The next few weeks dragged by, but I got faster and that gave me more time to study, since I hid one of my books under my shirt and studied during the extra time I had after completing a chore early.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir?" I knocked timidly on my employer's door.

"Enter!" He snapped back and I hastened to obey. "What is it boy?" He asked harshly.

"Please, sir, I am not able to keep up on my studies since I never have time with all the chores I have, could you maybe have the cook give me an hour or two to do my school work. Please, sir I know you said I had to work, but you also said I had to keep up in my studies if I wanted to keep my wand and my dog, but with all the work I have to do I never have the time." I let out in a huge rush. I was staring down at my dirty work boots and twining my fingers in the now ragged edge of my work shirt. I heard Mr. Malfoy sigh.

"You will have the morning for school work and then work from lunch to dinner. I will expect the same level of work that you managed before. Perhaps if you work hard enough I can even take some of the debt away. Your success will give the school a rather fine example for parents who investigate. After all you are still a pureblood and I am being quite charitable by letting you pay the school and continue studying rather than toss you out. Now I'm sure you have duties to perform. Finish yours chores for the day and then report to my study tomorrow. I will personally oversee your school work so I know you aren't slacking off during the mornings." Mr. Malfoy then dismissed me by looking down again.

"Thank you sir!" I beamed and bowed swiftly then nearly ran from the room to begin cleaning the ashes and soot from the fireplaces and replacing the burnt coal.

"Lestrange! Go to the marketplace and get these. Do not buy anything else, do not take any of the money I know exactly how much each costs. Do not fail me." Snape, the ill tempered cook ordered. I took the list and the money pouch he had shoved at me and dashed all the way up to my room to grab my think winter cloak, the dirty rain washed streets were nearly covered entirely in ice and snow at this point since it was mid November.

"Come on Pads, fancy a run to the market with me?" I asked my poor pup, who was bored and full of restless energy from being cooped up. He jumped up at once and we hurried through the house and outside, both grateful to escape that house for a while. Pads raced me to the market and soon I had a cloth bag full of food and on the way back we strolled along and I watched my pup get into anything that took his interest. I nearly cried with laughter when he scared a cat to death by barking loudly at it. The poor thing was mangy and grumpy looking, covered in matter ginger fur, but I couldn't fault it for that when it was managing to survive on the streets in London, especially at this time of year.

"Padfoot! Leave the poor puss alone, we've got groceries to deliver to that mean old Snape. Maybe he'll give you a bone to worry worse than that cat. What say you?" Paddling can bounding back and licked at my hand.

As I went to run across the road I glanced up at two men walking passed, one who was stunningly handsome, though with strange red eyes that bore into mine. I quickly glanced at the other and dropped my bag in shock.

"Papa?" I whispered. The man met my eyes with a cold sneer.

"As if I would father a mangy muggle like you." He sniffed. I gasped and stumbled back, he had even sounded just like Father.

"B-but... I'm not a muggle. Papa, don't you recognize me?" I reached out a hand only to be smacked away by the solid silver head on his cane. I gasped sharply in pain and cradled my hurt hand to my chest. I watched, nearly in tears as the two continued on their way, the one like my father laughing in a loud mocking way. Padfoot whined at my feet and nudged the bag with his nose.

"You're right Snuffles, father's dead I should just accept that. Let's get this food to Snape before he gets mad enough to boil my head." I carefully lifted the bag with my left, and unhurt, hand and ran the rest of the way to the school.

That night I dreamed of penetrating red eyes and my father's voice sneering at me in disgust that I was no longer his son, since I had let Mr. Malfoy make me into a servant.

The next day I was sent out again, this time to the tailors to pick up Mr. Malfoy's new robes for a fancy meeting with a group of investors in the school. On the way there I kept my head down, hoping not to see that man who I thought was my father. I was so determined in fact, that I nearly ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, sir, please forgive me, I wasn't watching-" But the man had taken the opportunity to shove me off the sidewalk. I toppled on the edge of the gutter and nearly fell into the path of a fast approaching carriage, but a hand shot out and grasped my arm tightly and drew me flush against a hard body.

"Careful. The streets of London are no place for a pretty face to be ruined." A deep voice murmured into my ear. I flushed deep red and pulled away from the man stammering thanks and apologies. The carriage stopped right next to us and I looked up just in time to see the red eyed man climb inside.

"What is your name boy?" He demanded, piercing me with those eyes once more.

"Harold, sir." I answered then took off running for the tailors and hoping I wouldn't get a tanning for being slow.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Package for Harold at Mr. Malfoy's school." The delivery boy announced once I had opened the door. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Don't stand there gaping, who is it for?" Mr. Malfoy snapped as he walked toward me.

"It... it's for me, sir." I mumbled back. I moved away from the door and let the Delivery boy place the large box on the table in the hall and then he pulled out a paper for a signature. I signed by my last name and then stared at the box.

"Don't just stare. Open it." Mr. Malfoy ordered, closing the door behind the boy. I did as commanded and soon pulled out an expensive set of clothes and a better cloak and hat for the weather. A card fell out of the pocket and I didn't reach it in time before Mr. Malfoy snatched it.

"'To Harold, use these as I'm sure your own rags will be almost nothing soon. These will be replaced when needed. I'll be watching.' Do you know who this is from?" Mr. Malfoy asked me sharply I shook my head, gaping as I noticed two sets of boots and other supplies to groom myself. "Well it seems as if this person will continue to provide for you. He would probably be insulted if you continued to be a servant. So you will be my personal errand boy, though you will still have your morning lesson time. You will no longer report to the cook, however you will keep your rooms." Mr. Malfoy then strode from the room and I ran up to the attic to place my new things in their proper places. Once I was clean and dressed in the new clothes I went down and presented myself outside Mr. Malfoy's study.

 

Several days later I was very surprised and slightly frightened when I heard a hissing voice from under my bed. I cautiously lowered my head over the edge of my bed and nearly screamed when I saw a snake there... a huge snake.

"*Who are you?*" I asked it in a squeaky voice. The massive snake snickered and slithered out to easily slip onto my bed.

"*I was exssssploring the holesss in my Master'sssss new wallss. Apparently they lead up here.*" The thing seemed cheerful enough. I spoke with it for a while before it announced it needed to return to its Master. I smiled and laid back down on my bed and laughed at Padfoot who was shivering by my side.

"It's alright Pads, I won't let that big bad snakey wakey get you." I mocked him lightly. Padfoot bit at my leg lightly, but cuddled into my side gratefully and we fell asleep together.

 

The next several days continued in the same manner, though the gifts, now food, began mysteriously appearing in my room, often bearing little notes from the sender. I had no clue who the man was, but I was so grateful I began writing notes back to him.

"*Little master?*" Nagini the snake called from under my bed. I rolled over and stretched out my arm for her to climb up onto my bed. She curled up on my back and flicked her tongue across my neck. I giggled softly and began drifting back to sleep.

The next morning Nagini was still there and she seemed quite flustered.

"*Little Master, the holes have been blocked up.*" She hissed when I sat up.

"*I'm sorry Nagini, would you like me to take you back home? I could carry you there.*" I offered and then yawned. Nagini agreed and so once I dressed she wound around my waist several times and then I wrapped my cloak around both of us. "Come on Snuffles, let's get some fresh air, yeah?" I patted my leg and Padfoot jumped up eagerly enough.

I didn't meet anyone, but the surly maid on my way out, but she just sniffed at me in a disapproving way and tried to kick Padfoot. I glared at her and hit her with a stinging jinx then left the house and followed Nagini's directions to the house next door. I knocked with the silver snake head knocker and soon the door was opened by a short balding man with a nervous air and small rat like eyes.

"I've come to return a snake, the reptile keeps finding its way into my attic and this time couldn't get back the way it comes in." I announced. Nagini slithered down my legs and meandered into the very warm house passed the nervous man's legs. "Well that was all, good day, sir." I bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'm sure my master would want to thank you for returning his beloved familiar. Please, come inside while I announce you." I looked back at the school, then decided it was okay. I stepped into the grandest house I had seen since I lived with my Father and my breath was taken away at once.

The servant scurried away, but soon returned and escorted me into the largest library I had seen inside a house. I stared around, itching to get into the books and read for as long as possible, but a sudden quiet cough got my attention.

"Peter tells me you returned Nagini, she's is always getting into things she should not. Thank you for bringing her home." I simply stared back at the red eyed man until he smirked.

"Oh, um... you're welcome. It was no trouble, after all she has visited many times, I'm glad she has a home to return to." I stared around wistfully and my eyes caught on something distressingly familiar.

On the wall above a large and intricately carved fireplace, a sword gleamed with rubies and diamonds. I knew exactly the word, or rather, name that would be written down the blade, but I crossed over to make sure.

"It's... how did you get this?" I whispered, reaching up to grab it. A hand swept out and struck mine away, hurting my already broken, but healing, fingers.

"That is a family heirloom. No one but Lestrange blood can touch it without being cursed or killed." I turned to see that the man who looked like my father was glaring at me from not quite far enough away.

"It is a good thing that I am a Lestrange then, isn't it?" I snapped at him and then snatched the sword down to cradle it in my arms. "This isn't yours, It's mine. Papa said it would be mine one day and I'm not letting you keep it, you self centered arse." I sneered at the man and turned to leave the library, but came face to face with Mr. Malfoy.

"What, may I ask, do you think you are doing, child?" He snarled. I felt utterly frozen and if it hadn't been for the red eyed man moving I would have remained like that.

"He returned my familiar to me and proved my theory. What possessed you to think you could treat Rudolfus' son like you have. This is your notice that Harold will never be returning to your school. You are dismissed Lucius. Rabastan will be over later to fetch Harold's things." As I watched my blond haired headmaster exit the room looking extremely angry my head started aching. I frowned and reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose, but it didn't help. I actually groaned in pain and felt my hands go slack around the sword. Strong arms easily caught me and I looked up into the deep red eyes.

"My head hurts." I mumbled in a high pitched voice. My head was throbbing and spiking with pain.

"I'm not surprised. After so much stress. Time to sleep and everything will be fine once you wake tomorrow morning." The red eyed man swung me up into his arms.

"But it's morning now. I just got up." I groaned. "I have to study and be errand boy." He chuckled and didn't reply as he set me on the softest bed I could ever remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please shout out any mistakes you see, thanks :)


	6. The Little Prince...ess part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Little Prince.

The next morning I woke to Nagini hovering inches from my face. After the first time she did it I got used to it so instead of screaming like I had the first few times I just grumbled and shoved her face away from me.

"*Little master, I am to show you the way to the eating place.*" Nagini flicked her tongue into my ear and I let out a little scream as I scrambled away itching at my ear.

"*Nagi don't do that!*" I whined. She gave a hissing laugh and slid off the bed.

"*Get dressed little master.*" She commanded then curled up in the corner of my room and watched me with unblinking eyes. I grimaced and looked around to see if any clothes were set out since she seemed intent on waiting until I had changed out of my dirty clothes. I spotted a wardrobe across the room and even though I was skeptical I still strode forward and pulled open the door. I gasped when I found two sets of silk robes in dark green and silver and two sets in black with the Lestrange crest in red and black stitched on the front over where my heart would be.

I closed the door and turned to the drawers that made up the rest of the wardrobe. The top drawer had underwear. The second was full of socks. The third had shirts that were muggle style. The forth was muggle trousers and the fifth was shoes.

"*Are these all for me?*" I asked Nagini in astonishment.

"*Of course.*" If a snake could sneer Nagini would be the first to pull it off. "*Dress.*" She commanded again. I shrugged and pulled off my old clothes and left them folded on a chair next to the wardrobe. I pulled out a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. I then pulled some socks on and a pair of shined black shoes.

"*Follow.*" Nagini commanded again. She slid out the door of my room and I followed, now interested in the house.

My room was a pallet of purple. The carpet was white, the bedding was dark purple like an amythest gem, all the wood was a rich red brown and the walls were painted a light lilac. My bed had a canopy made of sheer purple fabric that matched the bedding.

In the hall the carpet vanished and instead there were shiny dark wood floors, the doors I passed matched the floors, the walls were painted a light cream color the windows had drapes in light green and the occasional rug was green with silver detailing. Nagini guided me down a wide staircase made of grey marble and into the big entrance hall that had taken my breath away yesterday. The floor was the same grey marble and the walls had white pillars along them all the way up to the ceiling which was covered in a painting of a lush garden full of unicorns and dragons and sphinx.

"*Little Master.*" Nagini hissed sharply. I jumped and hurried to catch up to her just as she slid into a large dining room. The walls were filled with portaits that moved, talking quietly with each other. There was a large fire place at one end of the room and in a large straight backed chair at the head of the table sat the red eyed man from yesterday.

"Good morning Harold. I trust you are feeling better this morning? You went to bed with quite the head ache." He gestured to the seat to his left and I blinked in shock. The left hand seat to the head of the table was reserved for the consort of the lord.

"Er... yes I'm better, thank you, sir." I answered politely as I moved to the chair as directed and sat down gingerly. I was almost afraid that someone would pop out of the woodwork and scream at me for either taking their place or daring to assume I could sit in a place so sacred to most purebloods that when a consort died the seat remained empty for seven years before the next lord's consort could take it.

"I am glad you are better. What would you like to eat for your breakfast. You may request anything you like." I glanced at the red eyed man and then looked at my plate.

"May I have poached eggs and pomegranate juice please?" I asked. The food requested appeared and a fancy crystal gobblet of my favorite fruit juice appeared next to my plate. I grinned brightly and dug in, then froze when I noticed the red eyed man was watching my every move. Was I doing something wrong? Maybe I had displayed poor manners? Was my ediquet lacking? Why was he staring at me?

"I appologize Harold. I often find myself entranced by anything beautiful and I find myself quite able to be honest while saying that you are the most beautiful sight I have ever come across." His red eyes peered at me over his steepled fingertips. I felt my face flame white hot and knew I would be cherry red.

"Uh..." I mumbled eloquently. I blushed again and instead of replying I ducked my head and returned to eating feeling my blish cover my entire face and neck as I felt his eyes remain on me.

Cool finger tips brushed my cheek and I stayed still until they tucked my hair behind my ear and then withdrew with one last soft caress to my cheek.

"You blush beautifully too. It's the perfect color to add to your perfect skin." His voice was like a physical caress itself, like a velvet soft cloth but somehow arousing as well. I shivered and peeked up at him to see he was smiling in gentle amusement. A sudden cool yet rough thing sliding across my ankle, under the leg of my trousers made me jump and almost topple off my chair.

"*Nagi! F- er... don't do that!*" I pushed her away with the toe of my shoe and pouted at her hissing laugh.

"*I'm glad to find you and my familiar can get along. She tends to hate those I bring into my home. Especially if I waste my seed by giving it to them.*" The red eyed man hissed to my mortification. I hadn't believed I could go anymore red until just that moment.

"*Master, this one wouldn't be a waste.*" Nagini hissed as she wound up onto my lap and the wrapped herself around my torso until her head could lay on my shoulder snuggled into my neck. I squirmed at the tickling produced by her tongue when it flickered out to scent the air. "*My master likes seeing you wrapped in my coils.*" Nagini hissed quietly into my ear. I ducked my head and reached up to shove her head away, but all she did was laugh and switch shoulders.

"Yes I do Harold. I do like seeing you wrapped in my familiars coils. Such a deadly snake tamed because she shows you favor. First impressions are the only thing that matter to snakes and Nagini decided at first sight that you were worthy to be with me." The red eyed man chuckled.

"I think it should be the other way around." I snapped, but very quietly. He must have heard though because he laughed in genuine amusement while I turned back to my breakfast though I shared a bit of egg with Nagini because she said it looked interesting. Once I finished I turned to the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but what am I to call you? I assume you are a lord..." I trailed and reached for my juice cup.

"You, and only you, may call me Tom." He answered with a smirk. I nodded and realised this must be a high priviledge.

"May I ask what others call you?" I asked politely.

"I am known to all as Lord Voldemort." The red eyes flashed with amusement. I frowned as I translated the French phrase and then giggled behind my hand.

"Flight from death? Sounds like a fourteen year old trying to be dark." I laughed again and those red eyes became deadly angry. I froze and felt like I was caught in the deadly gaze of a viper. I slowly lowered my eyes and stared at my hands, waiting to be cursed and then thrown out.

"I will admit I came up with it when I was quite young, but I fail to see the humor that you do. I am dark there is no need to try." Came the sybilant hiss of anger. I shivered, but surprisingly not in fear. A tingle shot down my spine and coiled in my stomach, making my toes curl.

"I am sorry, sir. I did not think before I spoke and I was wrong to do so. Please forgive me?" I looked up with wide eyes when I heard him hum in consideration.

"Perhaps I should make you work for my forgiveness Harry." He whispered dangerously. I gulped, but knew I would have to do whatever he wanted because he had done so much for me and I had insulted him. So I squared my shoulders, raised my chin and set my jaw in preparation of whatever he commanded.

"Follow me." He rose to his feet, showing that for as thin as he was he was quite a lot taller than me. Admittedly I was only fourteen. I stood and followed him as he walked through the entrance hall, up the stairs and down the hall. We passed my room and at the very end of the hall were double black doors. He threw them open and immediately turned to glare at me.

"Past this doorway you will kneel and crawl. You have not earned the right to stand or walk." He raised an eyebrow as I hesitated. I licked my dry lips then sank to my knees in front of him and dropped my eyes to his boots. "Good. Now follow me." He strode into the room and I tried to keep up, but by the time I reached his feet again he was sitting in a wide leather arm chair with his legs spread and he was parting his clothes. I squeaked in surprise and back peddled. I reared back onto my knees and caught myself with my hands behind me. I stared up at Tom with my eyes wide and my mouth dropped open.

"Yes, Harold. You will be servicing me this way. You are far too beautiful to be used in any other capacity." He purred with a smirk. I shivered and shook my head slightly.

"I-I can't! I'm just a boy! I've never done anything like that!" I insisted. Tom widened his smirk into a daring grin. His finger hooked at me and I knew I really had no choice but to obey seeing as he probably wouldn't have a problem with killing me and disposing of my body. I reluctantly crawled forward and settled on my knees between his spread thighs. His hand guided my head down and I found my lips pressed not to his rather large hard cock, but instead to the large soft squishy sack underneath.

"Lick around, get them nice and wet with that tongue." Tom whispered. I stared up at him in shock then hesitantly poked my tongue out and gave the smallest lick I could manage. His deep voice chuckled and his hand tightened on the back of my neck. "Come now Harry, you can do much better than that I assure you." He purred. I forced myself to obey and closed my eyes as my tongue scraped across his sac. He gave a deep groan and pulled my head down further. "Yes Harold, yes just like that." Tom encouraged as I began a steady licking. "You're lucky I know you would balk at hair and used a shaving charm just for you." Tom murmured. I grew confident and wrapped my lips around his balls and gave a suck. His hips jerked and he made a surprised sounding moan. His fingertips stroked across my cheeks as I sucked amd licked and then bravely nibbled on his large sack.

"Alright Harry, now slowly let off and move to my shaft." I was instructed. With one last lick I trailed my tongue up his skin to his rock hard shaft. My mind was blank and it felt good to be on my knees. In fact I felt my hips giving short thrusts into the air as I licked and lipped at his erection. Suddenly Tom moved his leg and positioned it between my knees and at once I felt my own erection being rubbed by his leg. I let out a shaky moan and sucked the tip of his prick into my mouth. I ignore the slightly salty taste and began trying to get it all in my mouth while frantically humping his leg. I felt as if my stomach were tenseing for something then suddenly pleasure flashed through me and I screamed around my mouthful as heat flooded my pants.

Tom gripped the back of my head and held me in an iron grip as he thrust into my mouth harshly. I gagged and struggled but three brutal thrusts later Tom's prick jerked and then salt and bitternes flooded my mouth. I gagged and forced myself to swallow until Tom let me off.

"Normally I would be very displeased you came without my permission but for just this once I will let you off. Now I want you stripped and laying face up on that bed. Move quickly." Tom snapped. I jumped up without even a thought and disrobed. Once the cold air hit my skin I shivered and looked around at Tom sitting in the chair. "Go." He hissed with a sharp smack to my naked rump. I squeaked and rushed over to lay down, hands at my sides, legs straight and mind blissfully blank once more. I heard rustling around me, but I had no desire to look as I had been told just to lie here. Hands took hold of my wrists and pulled them up until a silk ribbon secured them to a post of the bed then my legs were widened until it was almost painful and secured with soft padded cuffs which had chains I could feel when I tried to move. My voice sounded like I was choking as I moaned.

"You will not come." Tom snarled. I whimpered and his fingers sunk into my hair and yanked my head up so my neck arched back painfully. "You. Will. Not. Come!" He growled dangerously.

"I won't! I won't! Please!" I begged loudly. He let my head drop and surprisingly he was gentle as he slid a slick finger deep inside me. I still winced and went still, but he was patient and allowed me to get used to it while he pumped his finger and pulled at the muscles of my arse. I whimpered when my muscles finally loosened and he slipped in a second finger coated with more slick substance. He slowly stretched my entrance until three then four fingers slid inside and then he pulled his fingers out and I knew that his cock was the blunt warm thing pressing slowly, but unforgivingly inside me. I cried out, shivering against the blankets as my body was forced to mold to his cock.

"So tight." He grunted darkly. His thrust all the way into me came as a surprise and made me cry out sharply. He then set a rapid pace, fucking me into the bed with his hands so tight on my hips I knew they wouldn't just be bruises, they were a claiming mark, stating I was his and no one else could touch me, just like his bite would do.

"Please!" I screamed as his cock rubbed and draghed against my inner walls. His hands tightened and his teeth clamped onto my neck. I rolled my head to the other side so he would have more room and in that instant my body locked up except for my hips which jerked forward with each pulse of come that soaked the bed under me. I was already apologizing as Tom came as well and pulled out of me. I fell limp as my ties were loosened.

"Shh, harry my love, calm yourself. I am not angry. You did so well. Sleep my Harry." Tom murmured as he cleaned us and the bed with a wave of his hand then we were tucked under the covers and I was curled against his chest with my head under his chin.

"Tom?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, love?" He asked gently, running his fingertips up and down my spine.

"I think your memory charms are getting weaker." I grumbled against his skin. He laughed quietly.

"No my Harry, you are just becoming stronger." Tom murmured just as I slipped into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	7. The little Merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this at all. But if I don't put it up I'll never mangage to update. Sorry about the sinfully long wait.

I laughed and giggled as I swam through the clear ocean waves. The sun heated my skin from above and the water cooled me from below. My powerful tail propelled me up out of the water only for me to arch and slip back down into the crystalline waters of my home.

"Harry!" A frantic voice yelled. "Harry I don't think this is a good idea!" My friend caught up with me and her long hair tangled with mine on the current as we stopped together.

"I just love the sun though. It never reaches the castle." I pouted at Hermione and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry, when you end up in some fisherman's net or on a hook I hope you don't go calling for me because I'll just say-"

"You told me so." I finished for her. She huffed and shoved me away lightly.

"I'm going home before mother gets worried. You should as well. Your father will go ballistic if he catches you at the surface again." Hermione warned and with a flash of her pearly blue tail she flipped down and swam back to our large coral city. I stayed and gazed up at the clouds and sky and sun for several moments before I realised she would be going alone.  
I turned and sped after her.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed from in front of me. I rushed forward and found her waiting for me and wringing her hands.

"You scared the salt out of me. What in Hades was that for? Screaming like a killer whale had gotten you?" I hissed.

"Sorry. I just remembered that your father is going to know you went to the surface." Hermione mumbled.

"How?" I asked curiously. Then it hit me. "The big celebration." I whispered in horror. "I totally forgot and the foreign dignitaries and I was supposed to be there. Oh Posiedon save me! I have to get back, come on!" I grabbed Hermione's wrist and began dragging her behind me as I used my tail to power us down and down and down. We reached the ledge of the ocean rift and dove into it without fear, this was our domain. We passed a guard and he nodded to us just as the bubble of magic that surrounded our capitol city enveloped us. Every city had this bubble. It kept out predators and provided light. Our eyes worked in the absolute black waters of the deep ocean but we as a people loved light and beautiful things. So this magic created a world of light down where humans could never reach. I sighed as we came into view of the palace and there was my oldest brother, Crown Prince Seth, waiting for me with his betrothed, Lord Apparent Riley.

"Oh gods above." I whimpered. Hermione just giggled and left me to my fate. She needed to return to her parent's home in the lower district

"I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Seth snapped. Riley reached up and gently stroked his arm in a calming motion, but Seth was mad.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to leave the dome? You didn't even take a guard with you! And you took your little charity chase with you and endangered her as well as if it weren't bad enough that you were putting your tail on a hook already!" Seth tore into me. I lowered my eyes and let myself sink a few inches in the water as I felt guiltier and more stupid by the second. "You are so lucky father has to worry about these visitors because if he had been the one to wait for you I know for a fact father was going to have you scaled." I widened my eyes in horror.

"But I'm his son!" I cried.

"And you're sixteen years old. You should know by now not to go near the surface or even leave our city without express permission. Count you lucky clams you still have your scales and next time think about what you're risking when you decide to ignore the one law we hold above all others. There is a reason we have that law and it is because it has kept us alive and free from the humans for thousands of years. Now get to your room. Father has forbidden you to leave until after the visitors have left. Go!" I stared at Seth for another long moment before I couldn't stop the sobs. I shoved past him and rushed towards my room in the masive coral palace. I curled up on my sleeping shelf and hugged one of my collected human things to my chest. I had found this strange soft thing in a ship. It was squishy and shaped like a human but it was a dark brown color like mud and it had hard round things for eyes and a black nose and no fingers or toes. I held it tightly and cried quiet sobs until I noticed someone was in my room. I looked up and saw a very small, yet fully grown mermaid with strings of pearls and shells wrapped around her arms and her hair was short around her head and an interesting color, like mucky sand.

"Who are you?" I asked her warily, pushing myself up so I was upright in the water and less weak.

"I am Delores. I couldn't help overhearing what was said between you and I believe your older brother. You reminded me so much of myself I had to see if I could help you in anyway." She drifted foward and I relaxed.

"No one understands!" I exclaimed. "I don't know why the surface calls to me I just know I need to find out. I have to go up there but all they say is that I'm a child and don't know what I'm talking about." Delores nodded with a sypathetic look. She looked over her shoulder to the opening into my room then crept forward even more.

"What if I could tell you I could give you legs to live on land with the humans?" She whispered, her hands found mine.

"Could you really?" I asked excitedly, but quietly.

"Yes. And the only thing I need from you is a small payment." She pulled forward a bag that was tied to her waist with thin net ropes and pulled out a long thin piece of rock which had so many writing symbols on it I couldn't read them very quickly. "Just sign down at the bottom and once you've paid me I'll give you your legs and you'll have all the time in the world to see the humans and live as one. However there is a catch, if you do not find true love within the first three months you will loose your legs and when you come back to the ocean you will belong to me in every way possible. How does that sound? It's a reasonable time limit and true love is so easy to find." She smiled at me and soft dimples appeared in her cheeks and her chin. I thought about for all of three seconds. I was angry and hurt by the things Seth said and I wanted to rebel so I grabbed the sharp thin rock she held out and carved the symbol for my name.

"Perfect now I will collect my payment. Dont worry dear it won't hurt a bit." With a small thin stick she tapped my throat and suddenly it felt like I had tried to inhale sand. I couldn't breathe and then pain ripped through my tail.

"Harry!" Two voices screamed. Arms grabbed me and suddenly I found myself being dragged up through the water and just as spots popped in front of my eyes my head popped into clear air and I was gasping for breath. I flailed trying to swim and ended up smacking the two holding me.

"Harry stop we've got you!" I froze at the voice and turned to see Riley and Hermione. I went to ask how they had saved me when I realized I couldn't speak. I snapped my mouth shut and reached up to cup my throat. I hadn't realized she was going to take my voice. I hadn't known I would regret my decision this soon.

"Harry? We've got to get you to land and then the two of us have to get back. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to live with what you've done." Riley murmured sadly. I felt my eyes grow hot then water started dripping down my cheeks. I felt so miserable and there was nothing I could do. So I let them tow me through the water for a very long time then when my feet could touch the sand they turned and left at once. They had already been missed most likely. I sniffed miserably and pulled myself through the water with my arms. When I tried to walk my legs couldn't stay under me so I ended up sitting in the water with it covering my lap, wondering how I was going to get any further. I eventually forced myself to get up on the half way bend of my legs then I pushed myself awkwardly onto my feet and face planted into the water.

"Circe! Are you well?" A deep voice asked. I struggled to push myself up, but out of the water I felt so heavy and unable to move so I ended up just flailing again and sudden warm hands gripped my arms and pulled me up so that my feet were under me. They then let go. I would have yelled loudly, but I was silent as my legs buckled and sent me pitching back to the water. I would have landed face down again, but the arms the hands were attatched to wrapped around me and pulled my wet body back against a larger much dryer body.

"Steady now, easy, small steps. Can you walk?" I shook my head. "Can you stand on your own?" Again I shook my head no. "Can you speak?" I shook my head even harder. "However you can understand me?" I nodded slowly. I felt the arms let go a little and I panicked and reached out to grab anything to keep myself up then found myself flying up. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out and I finally noticed that those arms were holding me up and there was that strong chest now pressed to my side. I followed the hard lines up to a neck then a face and I was looking into the face of a human for the first time in my life. It amazed me that he looked like me! He had a chin and a nose and eyes where I had them. His ears were the same and he even had hair! Why did my people hate humans so much when our only difference was where we lived and how we got around whether on legs or with tails? I didn't understand it. I reached up and dragged my finger down his stright nose then traced his lips.

"One would think you had never seen another face before." He chuckled. I blinked and widened my eyes then shook my head. He smiled and I was again awed by how simply normal he looked to me. "I will take you to the palace to get cleaned up and clothed. You must be cold not wearing any clothes." His words puzzled me until I realized I was not touching his skin except on his arms. I looked down and saw a kind of thickly woven net covering his body that changed from white on his chest to black on his legs. He also had some strange land creature holding onto his feet that must have benefited him because he didn't seem to mind having the black creature hold all the way to the half way bend in his legs.

As I was thinking and noticing things he had turned and was carrying me from the ocean. I wriggled and turned desperately reaching back to the ocean. I didn't want to leave my home! I thought I had, but now I just wanted to be back with my brothers and sisters with Daddy holding me like he used to when I was young.

"Now hold still or I will drop you." I looked back up at the man and he was looking at me with narrowed dark eyes. His eyes were black like the ink from a squid I found it interesting and quite beautiful. His hair was even the same color and my hair was as well. I reached out my hand towards the waves again and he turned to look at the ocean with me.

"You want to go back?" He asked in confusion. I nodded frantically. "Did you loose something? Were you in a ship wreck? I'm sure by now the others will have washed up as well or that they are dead." I shook my head again and again until he narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you come from the sea itself?" He asked slowly. I bit my lip and blinked rapidly. All my life I had been told never to trust humans and so far this human had been so gentle with me I wanted to trust him, but would he hate me and chop me up into food if I said yes to his question. I threw a look back at my home then shook my head. He gave me a long searching look then set off again. I watched over his shoulder as we got farther and father away from the water. It seemed to take ages to get where he was heading, but eventually he took me inside a huge palace. I could tell it was a palace because it was just as big as the one I lived in. The whole thing was white and had thousands of holes that shone with light. The sun had gone down at some point and the holes in the palace walls were yellow like the sun, but in a different way. I stared up in awe as I was carried inside and the inside was even more magnificent. My home was carved intricately, but here was carved and colored and lit up with moving lights that flickered and cast shadows that moved and danced across the walls. I pointed at one of the flickering lights and looked up at the man holding me.

"What is it? I must take you to get cleaned and dressed." He snapped. I flinched and ducked my head, hoping he wouldn't decide to abandon me. He sighed and took me up many legdes like my sleeping ledge but these were very long side to side, but they weren't wide enough to sleep on. The black eyed man used them to rise from the big hallway to another big hallway higher in the air. I stared at everything I saw and though I grew curious at several things I did not dare to ask to see anything closer again.

At last I was brought into a room, a rather big space. There was a legde like my sleeping one and I felt so happy at seeing something familiar even though it was strangley colored and stood by itself pointing into the middle of the room. I gasped in surprise when I was dropped onto the ledge and found it soft. I felt unsettled as my body lifted a bit only to land back down, it frightened me enough that I curled up and stared at the man.

"Now to dress you. My things will be too big, but just a robe will do for now. I realized that taking you to the prince is more important than getting you clean." The man murmured almost as if he were talking to himself. He was moving around and touching things here and there then he actually opened a wall and walked through it. I stared in horror at the obvious magic he could perform. Sure we had the light dome back home, but that was a gift from our god Poseidon because we were so faithful. What kind of faith did this man have to his gods to get this much power?

He came back into the room I was in and he was carrying a long dark blue thing. He came over and wrapped it around me. The softness surprised me and I stroked my fingers over it. I looked up puzzled and moved my fingers to the sleeping ledge which was soft too then to his body coverings.

"I suppose being a Mer you wouldn't have access to cloth. These are coverings for our bodies to protect our skin from the heat and cold and also to give privacy." He glanced down into my lap and I looked down with wide eyes to see my body had changed other than just my legs. I gasped in horror and felt my eyes watering in my distress. I had no idea what was happening. I just wanted to go home. The human gently pushed my arms through what he called sleeves in the robe then he fastened buttons all the way from my neck to my new toes. He then picked me up again and walked back down the big hall and down the stairs, as he now said they were called. He edged through a set of doors, and I realized he didn't use magic to walk through walls but they had built a slab of wood to swing open or shut. For what reason I couldn't fathom, but it seemed a smart thing to think of. Through the doors was the biggest room yet. There was cloth on the floor and it was the color of fluffy clouds on a sun shine day and looked just as soft as sea foam. There were those holes in the walls and they stretched the entire wall but were covered by criss cross wooden slats. I was so confused by this sight that I looked away and noted the large wooden... thing in the center of the room which had smaller wooden things grouped around it. On top of one of the smaller wood structures sat a human that I could tell, even with my limited knowledge of humans, was important and very different. I was set on the ground before this new human and very strange eyes the color of a red squid or even the fins of an angel fish in the warm waters of the south, turned and looked at me.

"What is this Severus?" He hissed. I gulped and looked up at the first human I had ever seen to see him bowing to the red eyed man.

"My lord I have brought you a merman. He washed up on shore as I was coming back from the market." Severus, as I supposed was his name, explained in an almost reverent voice. This red eyed man must be important. He gazed at me then stood to tower over me even more than Severus.

"What is your name, boy?" He asked in what I would normally think of as an angry tone. I opened my mouth to answer then choked as no sound left my lips. I shook my head with moist eyes and touched my neck. "You cannot speak?" He hissed. I nodded miserably. "Yet you have had no such troubles before you came ashore." I nodded again though he didn't seem to need me to answer. "Severus take him to the infirmary. I shall be there momentarily. Go now." With that I was scooped up and being carried across the big hall again and through a door into a big light filled hall with lots of sleeping ledges like the soft one in Severus' room. I was placed on a ledge and a woman came over dressed in flowing cloth that made her movements rustle strangely. Her skin was all wrinkled and I couldn't understand why it was like that so when she bent down to look in my face I reached up and prodded at one of the wrinkles. She looked at me and as I watched her skin became smooth like Severus', I smiled and nodded. I had cured her of the strange skin affliction.

"Well I suppose that solves the problem of having to replace you, Madam Pomfrey." The red eyed man was back and the now smooth faced woman gave him a glare. She was quite pretty now with soft blue eyes and rosy cheeks. I then saw that her hair which had been grey was now a soft brown color. "Thank you boy." He shot at me before dragging Severus away to begin talking in low tones I could not hear. The woman began looking at me and even pulled off the soft robe I had been given then started touching me. However it was when she pulled out a familiar looking stick that I leapt up and shot away from her. I fell to the floor and rolled under a ledge, which I was surprised to do because I didn't know they floated in the air... I saw feet approach then Severus was looking at me upside down.

"What is the matter?" He snapped. I shook my head and mimed the stick waving and then tapping my throat then I pointed at Madam Pomfrey. "Your voice was stolen by a wizard?" Severus asked incredulously. I had no idea what he was talking about so I just stared blankly at him.

"The one who stole your voice used a wand? Like this one?" Madam Pomfrey held out her stick and I flinched back but nodded in reply. These humans must be very blessed by their gods. Severus had called upon Circe and... I perked up at a sudden idea and reached out for help to get out from under the sleeping ledge. Severus easily dragged me out and plopped me back onto the other ledge where soft cloths were laid over me but these ones didn't have sleeves or buttons. I mimed writing something then held out my hands to Severus.

"You wish for writing implements?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Honestly this guy just didn't take it easy on me... I nodded and soon I had a floppy smooth piece of something called parchment that felt like dried but pliant seaweed. I took up the feather that I was given and worked carefully to pen out my story. When I was done the red eyed man smirked.

"You write in Greek. Let me guess Poseidon is your god." He asked with a sneer. I looked around fearfully then made the tridant symbol in my palm to ward off bad luck I then sent him a glare.

"Don't mind Tom, that's a dear, let's get you cleaned up." Madam Pomfrey gently prompted me to sit up then she had Severus carry me to another room where I was placed in a warm pool of water in the ground. I struggled for a little to keep a hold of Severus, but eventually he let me go and I splashed about until I found out I didn't really need to worry about drowning because it wasn't that deep. My toes to could touch and I found that I could point them and keep my head and shoulders out of the water. I grinned happily and started swimming around, finding it surprisingly easy to learn how to swim with legs. I could propell myself by moving them opposite each other instead of together like they would if they were a tail. I looked up at the red eyed man and grinned brightly. He blinked at me and then a strange light entered his eyes. I furrowed my brow and returned to learning how to swim, finding myself in love with the water all over again.

"Come here love." Madam Pomfrey murmured and I slipped over to her and bobbed in the water in front of her. She was kneeling by the side of the warm little pond and she held an object which she put over my head and turned upside down. Cool liquid landed in my hair and I would have yelped If I could. Her hands began pushing it through my hair and I could see foam like what would appear on the waves building up in my hair. Suddenly water was in my eyes, but it stung and festered. I jerked back, and despite her protests, dived under the water and began scrubbing at my face trying to get the burning and sting to go away. I came up again and my eyes began burning. It hurt so badly I began hissing and pawing at my eyes until a jet of soft purple light hit me and suddenly the foam was gone and the pain gone with it. I blinked rapidly then looked up to see Tom holding a wand that pointed at me. I was suddenly lifted from the water and while I floated over I was instantly dry and covered in a soft white cloth. Tom wrapped his arms around me and I looked up in surprise.

"Harry. I believe that is your name in English." I nodded and he smiled. "Let's get you some food and settled into bed." He offered gently. He seemed very nice now and I wondered if it had to do with what I had written down, but I decided it didn't matter. I was not going to fight him being nice since I had to deal with so much now.

***

The next morning Tom was the one to do everything for me, which was surprising. He was very careful with me and his fingers lingered on my skin as he dressed me. I shivered and he caught my eyes with a smirk.

Once the tight human clothes were on me I was lifted into by now familiar arms. We went all the way back to the room with the wooden things where I was placed on one of the smaller ones. I frowned and mimed writing something at Tom. He smiled and produced a piece of parchment and another feather. I quickly wrote out my question and showed it to Tom.

"This is a dining room, we call it the Great Hall here. These are chairs and the bigger one is a table." He explained with a chuckle. I nodded and smiled in thanks. "Are you hungry? What do you eat?" Tom asked. I wrote out some things I usually ate for the first meal of the day and his eyes widened and he frowned.

"We have... rather different food varieties. I'm afraid we are fresh out of seaweed and we don't have any clams at the moment. Perhaps we can try you on some more human food? I can't imagine that it would be unhealthy for you." Tom offered. I smiled and nodded willingly. If I was going to be stuck in the human world then I would need to get used to their food.

"Very well. Let's start you with toast and fruit." The foods appeared on the table and my disbelief increased. His gods must simply love him. I looked up at him with wide awe filled eyes. He smirked again and then picked up a smooth dark blue pebble then popped it in his mouth and began chewing. I followed his example and picked up one of the blue pebbles. When I bit down It exploded in slightly bitter liquid. I gasped and nearly fell off my chair. My teeth ached and my tongue felt like it was coated in something light but the taste made me very thirsty. When I turned shocked and horrified eyes on Tom he laughed.

"Do you not know what to call sweetness?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. Bullshark, this man could read minds. "Yes I can little one." He chuckled. I frowned in shock and dismay. His gods must be very loving and kind, unlike Posiedon. "Oh pet, Lady Hecate is indeed loving, however she can be equally harsh as your god." Tom smiled gently.

The rest of breakfast was spent with eating and asking Tom questions in my mind which he would then answer. Just before we finished a very large land eel slithered through the doors. I wheezed in shock and scrambled to get away from the thing but ended up on the floor, covered in berries. The eel then became interested in me and came closer only for me to start crying in fear. Tom hissed and the eel replied before going into a corner and curling up.

"Don't worry my pet, Nagini will not harm you. I have total control over what she does." Tom gently pulled me to my feet and held me around my waist so I would not fall down again. With Nagini the snake watching, Tom spent the time until lunch teaching me how to walk. It took a while but eventually I could stand on my own for a few minutes but my legs quickly got tired. Walking was so much harder. By dinner I could take two solid steps before I tipped over and fell. Luckily Tom had cast a spell after a few nasty bumps so now the floor was very soft when I fell.

"I'm proud of you my pet." Tom murmured as I collapsed for the last time into a chair. My hair was plastered to my neck and face with sweat and I could feel the sore spots of bruises from my earlier falls. But his words made me smile and I beamed up at him. "Perhaps a bath before bed?" He asked with a soft smile. I nodded eagerly and he chuckled before patting my head and sitting in his place at the top of the table. Food appeared again and the table was set for more humans to come eat. I felt my eyes widen just before the doors were flung open and people began filing in. The women were done up with gems and bright clothes that swooped to the ground and rustled softly and shining metals around their necks and wrists. Their hair was curled and gathered high on their heads which I could not understand. The men were all dressed in long black robes, Tom taught me what those were better than Severus had, and each had their sleeves cut off above the elbows and on each left forearm a black twisted eel writhed on their skin. I felt very uneasy at this, but Tom reached over to gently pat the back of my hand and I relaxed.

"These are my knights. They are my most loyal and they would not hurt you." Tom murmured gently. I nodded slowly, feeling that I should trust Tom even though the ugly black eel was terrifying. "They are not eels, neither is Nagini. She is a snake as are the tattoos. They are land snakes and are venomous, but they do not kill by shock as eels do in the water." Tom assured me. I was still wary, but I would trust him for now.

While we ate chatter filled the room and quiet laughter eased the tension in me. However I often caught curious stares from everyone. One woman was furiously glaring at me and if I didn't know better I would say she hated me, but she did not know me so it wasn't possible for her to already hate me. Her dark eyes followed my every move and though others tried to talk with her she answered in short words and never took her eyes from me. I looked at Tom when he growled and saw him looking at that woman with a serious scowl on his face. I flinched back in fear at the terrifying expression just as he pulled out one of those sticks and shot a jet of angry red light at the woman. She shrieked in apparent agony and fell to the floor writhing and screaming. I started shaking in fear until suddenly her screams ended and she lay panting on the floor.

"Next time Bella, I'll have Nagini eat you alive for our evening entertainment. Let this be the first and last lesson, no one is to bother my guest." Tom glared around at the table and though each bowed in obedience I saw them shoot scathing glares at the woman. I was puzzled by this. Did that mean she was alone in hating me?

"Yes my pet. Bellatrix is the only one who would dare even think of harming you. Her mind is addled from too long spent near dark creatures that ruin many good minds. I'll see that she is sent away to where she will be useful, but not a danger to you." Tom patted my hand. I rapidly shook my head and bit my lip, wishing I could speak. I didn't want her to be thrown out just because she didn't like me. Tom leaned over and put his lips next to my ear.

"Harry, you are far more important than an addle brained has-been witch that no longer has a use." Tom murmured softly. I shivered at the feeling of his breath over my skin and pulled back with a soft sigh. I nodded to show I understood, but I wasn't happy. Making her leave would make her hate me even more.

"Do not worry my pet, I shall take care of everything." Tom promised as he sat back. The woman got back in her chair and kept her eyes down on her plate for the rest of the meal.

At the end of the meal Tom stood and helped me up then led me from the room with my hand in his arm.

"Time for bed I believe." Tom murmured as he patted my hand in his elbow. I nodded and yawned in exhaustion. I allowed him to guide me through the process of bathing and putting on new clothes for bed. When Tom guided me to what I knew to be his room I hesitated. In my home rooms were only shared after marriage or after bethrothal. I looked up at Tom when he glanced down. I had frozen in his doorway.

"I know Harry." He murmured. He took both my hands and gently guided me into his room and to his bed. "Our room Harry. Our bed now." He corrected my thoughts. Tom pulled away the blankets and helped me lay down on the bed then he tucked me in and went around to the other side. When he slipped into the bed he whispered a word and the lights were doused.

If I still had my voice I would have yelped when arms snaked around my waist and chest and dragged me back against a solid warm chest.

It took me a long while to fall asleep after Tom curled around me. I couldn't even tell if he had fallen asleep because after that he didn't move, nor did his breathing pattern change. I held as still as possible, for all I knew he wanted to make advances on me, but I didn't know what to do if that were to happen. The sea witch had said I would need to fall in love, so did that mean that I couldn't just sleep, or have sex, with the first person to express interest? I pondered that thought and without my noticing I fell into a shallow sleep.


	8. The little Merman part 2

By morning I didn't feel all that rested, but waking in an embrace and snuggled against a warm body almost made everything better. I sighed sleepily and wriggled closer to the heat. My body ached in just the right way to make laying there feel good.

"Are you awake, Little merman?" Tom murmured.

I shook my head against his chest. He chuckled lightly and a hand began gently combing through my hair. I sighed and dozed lightly until I heard the door being opened. I jumped and then spun around to face the door, hissing indignantly.

"Calm." Tom murmured, pulling me back against his chest. I went reluctantly, still glaring at the white haired man that was standing there. "Lucius, what news do you have for me?" Tom purred as he combed my hair again. I relaxed, little by little, but I still stared distrustfully at 'Lucius'.

"I have found out quite a lot, however I believe this information very sensitive." He answered. I hissed because I knew he meant he didn't want to talk in front of me. Tom merely hummed and gently began extricating hinself from me.

I frantically grabbed at his hands, but he somehow managed to slip away anyways and when he reached the door he looked back.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon and we will eat breakfast together." I gave him a heartbroken expression and he chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. Surely you understand that I as King cannot let you hear every secret we have just yet." Tom then gestured Lucius out of the room and followed after, while pulling the door shut.

I did understand and so while I waited I decided to nap a bit longer. I surprisingly slept for a good while and only woke up when Tom returned and gently shook me.

"Breakfast for my little merman." He smiled. I yawned and then stumbled my way out of the bed and followed his promtings to wash and dress for the day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Time passed swiftly. Days flew by in a haze of light and warmth and the gentle voice of Tom. I grew happier as the days went past and soon found myself in a daze of love for him.

Tom obviously knew, since he could read my mind, but he never pressed for anything from me. In fact anything we did was because I wanted it.

The first time we kissed was four weeks after I arrived. I had watched Tom preside over his open court for the day, seeing how fairly he delt with his people no matter how common they were. His patience and love for the people knew no bounds. My emotions grew stronger and I found my eyes tracing his lips over and over as the day grew late and the court ended.

Once the last of the commoners had left and the gates shut I grabbed Tom and pulled him into an empty hall.

'Kiss me Tom, please?' I thought my request as loud as I could and it took only seconds before long fingers wrapped around my waist and I was backed up against the wall behind me. Warm dry lips pushed themselves against mine and for a long moment our lips simply moved in tandem. If I had a voice I would have been moaning. My body was trembling under the assault of pleasure I was recieving and to steady myself I reached up to grip those powerful shoulders.

After that first kiss it seemed like the only thing I could think of. I asked for kisses all the time and for the most part I recieved them when I asked.

However there were times when it wasn't appropriate and in those times I pouted until we were through with whatever state dinner or boring meeting we were in and then Tom took me to our room and kissed me until I was dizzy with pleasure. As the weeks once again passed I grew more bold and daring with my gestures of affection and my tries to get more out of him.

I finally got fed up with being told no, so when he caught my eye at the big feast and shook his head at me instead of pouting I thought up a plan and immediately put it into action.

'Tom, I wish you could shove me onto the table and kiss me in front of everyone. Maybe we would do more than kiss. Maybe you would strip me bare right here amongst the food and bring me to the edge of sanity with just your touch alone. Maybe once I was begging, screaming for anything more you would let me come. Maybe when I was sated and limp and willing you would then have your way with me, and maybe then you wouldn't allow yourself to come until you had ripped a second climax from me. Maybe then you would allow yourself pleasure and empty yourself deep within me, marking me as yours' I whispered in my mind. I knew he was hearing me because his eyes grew a darker red and his hands subtly tightened on his utinsles. He glanced at me sideways and in his eyes I saw a promise of punishment. I smirked and leaned closer to him so I could rub my cheek on his shoulder.

'Do your worst, Tom.' I murmured in my mind. His eyes slitted and his nostrils flared.

"Harry, go to our room. You are not to get off the bed until I arrive, I will be there once the feast is finished." Tom hissed just loud enough for me to hear. His tone spoke of deep frustration and I hoped I hadn't pushed him to far. I quietly pushed my chair back and walked from the grand room and easily made my way to the suite we shared. To make things more interesting I stripped before I laid down in the middle of the bed and waited there restlessly. After a while I grew cold and crawled under the covers where, once I was warm, I slowly drifted to sleep.

My dreams must have been blessed for in them I was with my beautiful Tom and he was doing things I had only imagined before. His lips knew no boundaries as he licked and sucked his way over every inch of my skin, with his fingers doing their best to drive me insane with caresses and soft pinches and gentle probing.

"I wish I could hear you moan." Tom whispered against my throat. I opened my mouth to give him his wish and fluttered my eyes open. No sound escaped my lips, but the revelation that he was really there eclipsed my sorrow. In place of my moans Tom gently kissed me and stroked a hand down to curl his palm around my erection. I arched under him and threw my head back against the pillows. I heard Tom chuckle deeply as he stroked me slow and gentle. I tried again and again to moan, but it wouldn't work. I was too distracted by the fiendish mouth now attacking my neck to be bothered. His teeth left stinging bites over my skin and his gentle tongue and lips soothed the hurts away as he trailed his way down my body.

Perhaps it was because he could read my mind but he seemed to know just what to do to drive me nearly over the brink of ultimate pleasure and when to back off so that I could only toss my head from side to side and hiss my displeasure at being denied.

'Please!' I begged in my mind and his red eyes flashed with triumph. I felt like I had done something right when his hand slid from my erection to slip between my eagerly parted legs and press a finger again my slick second entrance. As a mer and a submissive one at that I had already told him of the second entrance that rested hidden under a ridge in front of my anal passage. When I had a tail still instead of legs my erection hid in a sheath in my tail and the two holes were right below the sheath, one exposed the other hidden by the ridge.

With legs I looked like any human male, but for that second hidden hole I could pass peffectly for normal.

When his finger slid past the ridge I gasped and writhed on the bed. I was so sensitive down there that even his slow glide in and out caused my whole body to shake. My hole gradually relaxed and allowed a second, third and fourth fringer to slide in and penetrate me easily.

'Please please please please oh gods Tom!' I chanted in my mind as Tom continued to stroke my inner walls with his rough fingers. It soon became to much and with a hoarse gasp I came, spilling my clear seed in bursts across my chest. My semen was clear, sterile, but I could tell my womb was as fertile as ever and I ached to be filled by Tom's seed. I wanted to give him children so very much.

"Gods!" Tom growled. His eyes were a bright glaring red as he gazed at me. "You have no idea what your thoughts do to me. You have no clue what you are making me feel. You are so bloody perfect Harry." Tom purred as he slipped his fingers to me. I tried to pout in disappointment, but it was unnecessary as he had quickly replaced them with his fully erect cock. It pushed its way inside me, stretching me beyond what I though I could handle and just when I thought I would burst he push even further in until his thighs were pressed tightly against my buttocks. I gasped for air, arching off the bed and scrambling for something to hold onto while my mouth stretched in a soundless scream.

Before I could even get used to the feeling of being full Tom began rocking in a motion similar to the waves I lived in. His hands wefe gripping very tightly onto my hips and each surge in to my body made a massive wave of pleasure crash over me until I felt like I was drowning in the feeling of being filled and held and touched and suddenly Tom was kissing me deeply while still moving and it was too much. I could feel my whole body shaking on the bed and my muscles all clenched including the muscles of my hole that Tom currently filled almost like my body was trying to milk him with strong pulses of clenching. Tom groaned and with several more thrusts into my clenching and overly sensitive body I could feel his hot semen flood into my womb. I felta craving for this to get me pregnant and with a sharp cry of surprised pleasure I came again. When I came down from the blissful high from two overwhelming orgasms I looked up sleepily to see Tom staring at me in shock.

"What is it, Tom?" I asked slowly. I couldn't understand why he would look at me like that.

"You're talking. You can speak!" He scrambled back until he was standing at the foot of the bed. I wearily dragged myself into a sitting position and yawned with a satisfied hum as I stretched.

"Wait..." I suddenly froze. "I... I can talk!" I suddenly exclaimed. "I can talk again!" I looked up at Tom and felt overwhelmed by the sudden elation, hurt from his sudden distance, love for him and pleasure from our lovemaking and as I looked at him my eyes filled with tears and spilled down my cheeks.

Tom stared at me as I cried in the middle of his bed then with a suddeness that shocked me he was back with me and wrapping his arms around me.

"What is it Harry? Why are you crying?" Tom gently craddled me as he pulled me onto his lap.

"I got my voice back... that means I found true love in the time limit. It means you love me as much as I love you."


	9. Three little piggies... sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the format of my story slightly for this one, let me know what you guys think of it.

Many years ago, in a small valley that grew greener grass than anywhere else in the world, live three young boys.

The oldest, Blaise, was a hay farmer. He grew the best hay in the entire valley, and rightly so, as he was the oldest and also the only one to grow hay.

The middle boy, Draco, had an orchard full of the prettiest apple tree anyone had ever seen in the valley. Of course they were also the only apple trees in the valley.

The youngest, Harry, had a large pond that he dearly loved to play in and make small bricks out of the clay that was abundant there. His brothers weren't very kind to him, as they boasted of their best hay and prettiest apples while making fun of Harry's bricks which he had started to construct a house out of.

Now at the end of the valley the land dipped down into a canyon formed by two steep mountains and there in the crevice grew a dark, black forest. Everyone who lived in the valley knew nothing good ever came out of the black forest.

"Hello, little boy." Blaise looked up to see a tall handsome man watching him work in his best hay field.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Blaise asked politely, as many people would come by each day to buy hay for their live stock. Normally it was people Blaise knew and trusted, but this man was unfamiliar so Blaise was cautious.

"I just wanted to say hello, I could see you from the forest and I very much wanted to see you closer, you are very beautiful." The man grinned, showing perfect straight white teeth.

"Oh, thank you. I must be getting home, sir, it is time for my supper." With that Blaise cleaned his tools and placed them in his shed by his field of hay before running to his small straw house made of his hay which he bundled together and then tied the bundles into a house shape. It wasn't big or expensive, but it was home for him.

Night fell quickly and Blaise curled up in front of his small fire, comfortable and safe in his little home. Until suddenly his ear picked up on the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Little boy, let me in for just the night. The forest is cold and I see you have a fire. Let me warm myself next to you until morning." The man from earlier called. Now Blaise had been warned of men from the forest so without hesitation he called back.

"No I will not! I am alone and can't defend myself if you were to be a danger." Blaise called back.

"So you think yourself safe inside your hay castle, but I shall show you differently. With a light shove your whole house will come down, then little boy I shall have you any way I want." Blaise quivered in fear as he stood at once, then when indeed his little house of hay fell down at a touch he ran as fast as his young legs could go and managed to reach his younger brothers house of sticks before being caught by the man from the forest.

"Draco! Let me in, there's a man from the forest and he knocked down my house. Let me in so we can hide and I suggest we dowse the fire for the night." Blaise was soon let in and with a big iron pot they put out the fire and huddled together for warmth.

The night passed into day and Blaise stayed with his little brother and helped him gather his prettiest apples for sale to who ever came by to get them.

When Draco was far into his orchard he came upon a handsome man leaning against one of his precious trees. He didn't know it was the same man his brother had met, so approached with a friendly smile.

"Hello, sir, if you like the apples you'll have to purchase them, these are my apples, see and I can't let you come around taking them." Draco explained with a grin.

"Of course not, little boy. I have met your brother, but I must say you are much prettier than he, maybe that is your secret to growing such pretty apples." The man purred. Draco happily nodded and when he received proper payment for said pretty apples he continued his picking, thinking the man had left. "Little boy, come closer, you are so beautiful I can't stay so far from you, it hurts me to leave such beauty unclaimed." At those words Draco knew he was in too deep so without a reply he dropped his apples and ran back to the start of his pretty apple orchard. Once he had dragged his older brother inside his house of pretty sticks he told Blaise the whole story.

"It sounds like he is back and he wants both of us now." Blaise whispered. That night they didn't light a fire and sat up waiting for the taletell sounds of footsteps approaching. It didn't take long before the soft steps approached and the soft voice called through the securely tied sticks.

"Little boys little boy, won't you please let me in? My forest is so cold I know you can keep me warm. I could curl up by you and spend the night sleeping next to your soft warm bodies." He called gently, sweetly. But the two boys knew better and called back together.

"No we won't let you in, we don't know you at all, we can't trust you, sir. Everyone knows that the forest is bad, we don't trust anything you do." They then stood up as with a might big shove the sticks tumbled down in haystack like pile, leaving them out in the cold night air.

With barely a glance at the man the two ran as fast as they could and reached the brick house of their littlest brother, Harry.

Now Harry had been building his house for some time so inside was a chimney with a fire burning hot, the roof was made of sticks that had mud packed tightly around them and the floor made of grass that grew itself into a thick soft carpet. The windows were clear glass, which let in as much light as possible by day, but kept out the cold.

"Harry, please let us in, we have had a terrible fright. A man chased Blaise to my house after his was knocked down last night and tonight my own house was pushed apart. Please let us stay with you tonight." They called through the solid wooden door. Harry quickly opened the door and just as they tumbled inside Harry spotted a man standing at the end of his brick walkway. The man was tall, rather thin, but muscular enough to look powerful. His vivid glowing scarlet eyes stared at Harry and he felt frozen in place. The man's lips stretched in a wolfish grin then the door was slammed shut by Blaise.

"Don't trust him, Harry. He will only hurt you." He snapped. Harry nodded and since it was dinner time he headed to his kitchen he had built and began cooking. Blaise and Draco sat by the fireplace to wait while Harry made a stew on the wood stove in the kitchen. Harry had already begun making it earlier so soon it was done and he dished it up in wooden bowls he had made himself.

"Where did that man come from?" Harry asked quietly once his brothers were through eating. They looked at each other then nodded.

"Harry, maybe we can just forget about him-" But Blaise was interrupted by the sound of a polite knock on the door. Harry jumped up and ran to the door where he slid open the small peeking door to see who was knocking.

"Hello beautiful boy, won't you let me in, the evening is so cold, I hope could sleep by the fireplace just for tonight." The red eyed man smiled widely.

"Harry, don't do it!" Blaise hissed.

"It's not safe!" Draco snapped.

"But he is cold, I can't let him stay outside tonight when I have a warm fire to share." Harry protested, and with that said he opened the door and in stepped the red eyed man.

"Good little boy. Your brothers weren't so kind as you, they kept me out, I did ask them so nicely." The scarlet eyes widened with a sad look. Harry turned accusing eyes on his brothers.

"Why couldn't you let him in?" Harry asked angrily, he then turned and gently guided the man to sit by the fire then he filled a bowl with stew and shyly offered it to him. "I'm not the best cook, but it's warm." He offered with a blush. The man chuckled deeply, causing another blush for an entirely different reason.

"I'm sure anything made by your hands must taste of heaven. Thank you, little one." He purred, bending forward to press a kiss to Harry's cheek very near his lips. Harry blushed again and gazed at the man with wide awed eyes. No one had ever told Harry he was beautiful or that his food was good. His own brothers hadn't even thanked him for the stew or for letting them stay.

"You're welcome." Harry whispered. "You warm up, I'm going to send my brothers to a neighbor. I am not happy with them denying shelter to anyone, let alone a polite man like you." Harry stood and with a determined look walked out to confront his brothers. "You two need to leave." He stated cooly. Both looked up with wide worried eyes.

"Harry, he is dangerous, don't you know that people from the black forest-" Blaise began in his normal bossy, big-brother-knows-best voice. But Harry was done listening to his older siblings.

"Get out of my house. So yours fell over, but that's what you get for using straw and sticks. You should have known better and you should have shown more compassion for someone who doesn't even have a home to be knocked over. Farmer Eli is just a few minutes walk from here, get out." Harry glared at his brothers, waiting for them to fight, but instead they both stood and walked out the door.

"If he hurts you, don't come crying to me." Blaise hissed angrily before he slammed the door shut. With that Harry returned to his guest who had finished the bowl of stew and was now looking nice and warm, his cheeks flushed with the warmth of the fire.

"I do have a place you can sleep for the night. It might be small, but it's soft." Harry offered. He only had one bed so he would let this poor stranger take his bed and he would sleep on the grass. 

"Do you not have a bed for you?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Oh, I'll be fine. The grass is so comfortable I nearly always just sleep by the fireplace, it's quite warm." Harry tried to reassure, but he had never been good at lying.

The man narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He seemed to be deep in thought so Harry slipped away to put fresh blankets and sheets on his bed. When he was finished he returned and cleared his throat.

"The bed is ready, sir. I am going to sleep, let me know if you need anything else." Harry murmured softly. The man turned and stood, approaching Harry and placing a hand on one small hip.

"You must share the bed with me." He purred, his eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"Oh, um. N-no I'll be fine by the fire." Harry tried to pull away, but a second hand trapped his wrist and pinned it against the wall behind him.

"I insist, I couldn't live with myself if I make you sleep on the ground while there is plenty of room in the bed with me." The red eyed man looked so earnest that Harry couldn't help nodding.

Harry let himself be led to his low bed and the man laid him down on it gently. Then with a sudden motion Harry found his hands trapped above his head and tied in place.

"Wh-what? No, let me go!" He tugged at his hands, but they were very stuck. "Why did you tie me up?" Harry stared up at his until now polite guest.

"Oh, Harry, you are too innocent." The man chuckled. Those red eyes gleamed as he eyed the smaller body beneath him. The young man, perhaps seventeen years old, was skinny, but in a lithe, graceful sort of way. Harry gazed up at him with wide green green eyes that seemed to only get wider as hands mapped out his heaving chest.

"I should never have let you in! My brothers were right about you!" Harry accused as he writhed to get away from the questing fingers that quickly found his little nipples and gave them vicious twists. "G-ah!" Harry gasped as his body shuddered at the assault now being set on his nipples. The red eyed man continued until Harry was whining and pressing up into his hands for more.

"I knew you would be perfect for me when I saw you. Your brothers can't even compare to your beauty." The husky murmur caught Harry's attention long enough to see that those red eyes were pining him with a fiery lust filled stare. "I want you in every way I can have you, but first I must own you." The man leaned down and began sucking and nibbling along Harry's collar bone and up his neck. Harry gasped loudly and contrary to his wishes his chin tipped back to expose more neck to be bruised by that perfect mouth.

"Please!" Harry pleaded as a particularly hard bite left a bruise below his jawline. "Please, more!" He begged, bucking his hips up into the larger man's, hoping to get some relief for his desire.

"Hmm, perhaps, if you are a good boy for me I will give you more." The man purred silkily. When his hands stripped the pants off his prey the boy gave a yelp and then moaned as a hand closed around his erection. Those green eyes were closed under the assault of pleasure, and the pink lips were being bitten fiercely to muffle the increasing moans.

"Let me hear you." The command was issued in a rough, husky voice. Harry gasped and in that moment a finger slipped down and slid inside his virgin entrance. Harry cried out in pain, but as there had been a slick substance covering the finger the invasion had been much less painful than it could have been. With very little resistance the finger began pumping and stretching and pulling and before Harry knew it a second finger has slipped into him. Shocked moans were spilling from his lips while his traitorous hips were rocking down against that hand.

"Please!" Harry whimpered, the fingers weren't quite enough anymore. "Please! Please more!" He begged, growing desperate with each withdrawal of those wicked fingers.

"Call me Marvolo! Beg me by my name. Call me master and I will give you everything you never knew you needed." The red eyed man, Marvolo hissed, his voice taking on a strange lilt to it that sounded like a snake hissing.

"Yes, please master Marvolo, please give me everything!" Harry hissed back. Everything froze for a mere minute as those scarlet eyes narrowed down at the far gone young man.

"Beg, once more." This time he was quite aware he had spoken the snake tongue his ancestors were so proud of.

"Master Marvolo, I need more! Please give me more!" Harry whined, though that hissing was still very obvious. With a harsh chuckle Marvolo swooped down and attacked that sinful mouth as it hissed profanity and more pleas. With one jerky movement he took his fingers out of the warm body then flicked his wrist to coat his rigid erection with conjured lube. With a steady, slow push he breached the smaller male.

Harry himself was in shock. His back arched prettily off the bed, his mouth wide open in a silent scream, and his hands straining at the ropes hard enough to bruise his delicate skin.

The intrusion when it began was quite shocking, there was pain certainly, but most surprisingly there was heat and pleasure beyond what he had ever felt.

"Oh!" Harry gasped as he was filled and filled until he thought he couldn't take anymore, but more came until he was moaning and panting from the sheer mass that was invading his body. Finally it stopped and held still for a few precious seconds then with an agonizing slow burn it retreated. "Please!" Harry sobbed, his head was thrown back and his back was bowed up off the bed. With a snap of his hips Marvolo buried his length to the hilt. Another slow retreat began making Harry sob, then a quick snap forward yanked a strangled moan from him.

"You may come as many times as you need, but you must ask permission first, my Harry." Marvolo hissed as he began slowly speeding up his thrusts. Harry let out a low whine, but nodded frantically.

"Please Master Marvolo, I need more please!" He begged as he was filled again and again.

"More what?" Marvolo bent down and nibbled on the soft neck exposed to him. His hips slowed again to torture the younger boy.

"F-faster please! Faster, harder! Master please!" Harry nearly screamed. With a chuckle Marvolo complied and soon Harry was fighting his restraints again, this time to get closer to his master and ride the thrusting easie, but as before the restraints were too strong for him to break free.

"Oh! Master... uh! I n-neeahhhd to... to c-come!" Harry moaned, closing his eyes to focus on stopping his orgasm. "Please master let me come!" He screamed. Marvolo chuckled again.

"Come for me Harry." And with a positively sinful moan Harry came, shuddering against the bed as his white seed spurted across his stomach. Marvolo kept thrusting and since he was given no other option Harry stayed hard and screamed through a second orgasm that rocked his too sensitive body.

"Bad boy, Harry, you were supposed to ask permission." Marvolo admonished. He pulled out long enough to flip Harry over and position the pliant body kneeling on the bed before he thrust viciously back inside the hot clenching tunnel. Harry screamed into the pillow as he was pummeled into the mattress until he had come an additional three times, each time making sure to beg for permission first.

"Please, master! So tired!" Harry panted, almost too quiet to be heard over the slapping of bodies.

"Come one more time for me." Marvolo ordered. His hand reached down under the sweating boy and began coaxing the sixth orgasm from the tired body below him. Harry couldn't hold in the over stimulated sobs that came with each breath out. Nor could he stop his body from trembling and bucking through a fourth dry orgasm that felt like it would shake apart his body.

When that tight heat closed around Marvolo's length for the last time he allowed himself to finally come and they moaned together before Harry collapsed on the bed. He seemed to be instantly asleep.

"Goodnight Harry, my love." Marvolo, also known as the Dark lord, whispered to his sleeping lover. The scene around them faded to show a large opulent room where he pulled the younger man under the covers and fell asleep with an arm around that thin waist and a hand resting possessively over the belly that would soon stretch and grow with the life of their second child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the format, should I stick to third person or go back to first?
> 
> Love ya :)


	10. The White Snake - pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I just remembered the promise I made to a reader to do this fairy tale. I found a physical copy of it and it made me want to write this immediately.

The servant sighed quietly. His task of delivering the kings last dish was boring, yet he did so dutifully each evening then left the king alone. No one in the castle knew what the king ate, the only one who did was the sour faced cook, but he had sworn to secrecy on pain of the worst death imaginable.

The king, Lucius Malfoy, was known far and wide as the wisest king. Nothing happened in the kingdom without his knowledge therefore he ruled with a just and fair hand. No one knew how he was able to know everything, most attributed it to a gift from Magic herself. It was well known that the King was a favored of Magic.

Tom, the servant, one day fell prey to his insatiable curiousity and when sure no one was watching locked himself in his room with the kings dish. Lifting the lid his eyes widened to find a white snake, dead on the platter. Thinking that this must be the source of the king's knowledge and wanting to obtain that knowledge for himself Tom took the smallest bite he could.

There seemed to be no effect even though the meat was very delicious. Tom shrugged and replaced the lid, polished the metal to shine again then delivered the dish as usual and left the king to his meal.

That night Tom returned to his room to sleep and, hearing a whispering on the wind, opened the window to listen. The voices were the chattering of small birds speaking together of all they saw that day. Tom knew then that the snake granted the ability to speak to animals. It seemed this was how the king knew what happened all over the kingdom. Tom smirked as he went to sleep planning on how to use this gift to get him out of the servants life his father had cursed him with when he had denied him his inheritance.

Weeks passed as Tom made his plans, but something happened that wasn't to plan. The Queen had lost her ring and since Tom was allowed everywhere in the castle in the course of his duties the blame of stealing it landed on his shoulders.

When he was dragged before the King's court he was roughly forced to his knees.

"Tom Riddle you are being tried for stealing the Queen's most precious heirloom. How do you plead?" The king murmured in a deceptively calm voice.

"Your highness, I beg you to reconsider. I have served you faithfully from the moment you gave me a chance. Why would I throw it all away now? Sire, please give me a chance to prove I am innocent." Tom, against his own pride, begged. For a few long moments the king thought over what he said then nodded slowly.

"I will give you until this time tomorrow to find the real thief. If you haven't procured the thief or the ring you will be burned for your crime." The king decided. As it was early morning Tom decided that he didn't have a moment to loose in finding where the ring had gone. First he searched each and every room in the palace including the Queen's. When that produced no result he then turned to interrogating each servant and guard. Again nothing was uncovered.

Tom wandered down to the palace courtyard and sat on the edge of the fountain. He had almost given up hope of ever finding the ring, when the covers at ion of two fat geese caught his attention.

"The grains are quite good for today? Don't you agree dear?" One goose said to her friend.

"I would agree dearie, but when I was eating near to the castle under the Queen's window I swallowed something quite hard which is now heavy in my belly. It is quite uncomfortable." The second goose replied. Tom immediately jumped up and caught the fat goose who had swallowed the object and took her to the palace cook.

"Butcher this goose for supper tonight." He suggested. The cook gave a dark frown, but decided the goose was fat enough to butcher as he did as directed. While the goose was being dressed for cooking the Queen's ring was found in its stomach.

"It seems we owe a great apology to you. We should have trusted you. As you said you have been a loyal and diligent servant since the day you first appeared. Name anything and I shall give it you as recompense for the insult done." The king murmured in his steady voice. Tom narrowed his eyes and decided to test the king.

"If I asked for your son to be we'd to me would you grant me even that?" He hissed. The king paled and sent a glance towards his just of age heir, Draco. But with a resigned face the king turned back again.

"Yes, even my son if that is what you wish." The king gently held up his hand to way lay the Queen's protests.

"I desire a horse and supplies that I might travel from here and learn more of the world. Any time I return here I expect to be welcomed and treated as an ally." Tom demanded. The king's eyes filled with relief and he quickly ordered the wish to be granted. Within a day Tom was riding out of the kingdom, on his way to experience and gain knowledge of anything he could get his hands on.

Only days into his journey he heard a strange sound of voices calling out. He followed the sounds and came upon three mermaids that were trapped in the reeds.

"If I free you will you grant me a favor in the future?" Tom asked. The three agreed quickly in order to get back to the water and live. Once freed the three promised to repay in some way when Tom needed them. And so Tom continued on his way.

***

Months passed and Tom learned many things on his travels. Things to do with magic which he had always been gifted with just never trained due to his being common blooded.

On his journey from one kingdom to the next Tom took a road through dense forest and on the way he heard many voices screaming and dying and one voice above the rest.

"Humans! Always killing that which is deemed lesser!" The frail voice had come from a very large spider above him and when he looked down he saw that the horse was treading on many little spiders that were trying to cross the path. Tom got off and moved his horse then told all the little spiders to gather onto a large leaf he had found then he moved them from one side to the other.

"Thank you, traveler, the acromantulas are indebted to you. If at any time you need assistance you may call upon us." The old one murmured with the multitude of others all repeating what he said.

Tom continued on his way. Many soon learned his name as one of the strongest wizards in the land. He amassed a following of students who he taught with great care to honor the world around them, the animals and plants even, for everything was made of magic and Magic took care of her own.

Two years had passed since Tom left his old home and life. Again he had begun to travel and he came upon a wood between him and the next kingdom. A few days into the woods he heard the distressed cries of three young thestrels being shunted from the nest. Their parents were much too old to care for them any longer, but had not taught the young ones to fly. Tom stopped and gently coached the three young on how to fly and did not leave for three days until he was sure they could fend for themselves. Before he left he hunted for them and found an old deer that when he explained the three young thestrels the deer, old and weary, allowed him to take her life. Tom did so in as painless a way as possible then thanked Magic and the deer. Tom took the deer back to the thestrels who thanked him profusely and promised to help him in any way they could as long as they lived.

Two weeks later Tom was in the kingdom of Gryffindor, strangely enough people seemed to recognise him on the street and bowed to him. He assumed it was his name as a sorcerer that had proceeded him. As he made lodging for the night at a reasonable hotel called The Burrow he saw a notice on the public board that had the Royal seal on it, proclaiming a contest.

"The King had it posted last week. Any can enter but if you loose, well... no one has won yet." The bar tender answered to his query. He was a young man and had a twin judging on the identical man standing near him.

"And what is the prize of the contest?" Tom asked with a single quirked brow, his face blank of emotion as always.

"The hand of the king's submissive son. The prince was born with the latent omega inheritance that has run in the royal line for centuries. They say that only the Alpha of the Slytherin line can win the contest." The second twin answered. At the last words the two shared a look that easily spoke volumes, but Tom was too busy thinking of the prince being put up as a prize. The gift of an omega was one from Magic herself and as he had learned and taught many others, you never mistreated a gift like that. This prince was one to be cherished and cared for.

Without a second thought Tom stood and strode from the inn and made his way through the huge capitol city to where the castle sat in the center, huge and glorious.

In the courtyard was a single table and at the table sat a man with a paper. When Tom got closer he was able to see that the paper held names and each name was crossed off.

"I would like to put forth my name for the competition." Tom murmured quietly. The man gave him a long searching look.

"Good luck lad, you seem to have a greater chance than those that came before you." The old man replied as without asking he wrote down Tom's full name. Tom would have asked how the older man knew his name, but he could see that the man used to be one of Magic's chosen, but had failed to complete the task she had given him. For his effort she gave him gifts of knowledge, but had stripped his magic from him.

"Come with me." The old man murmured. Together they walked from the courtyard to the docks that were for the royal family exclusively. "You're highness, I present the last suitor of today. The last of this competition I am nearly certain." The old man announced in a surprisingly loud voice. All eyes turned to Tom, who was cataloging all who were there.

First to his eyes were the king and queen. The king was tall, muscled with golden skin, hazel eyes and tousled jet black curls. His figure was draped with a deep red tunic and golden cloak. His boots were black and his pants were the same.

The queen was tall as well, slender but fierce with long flaming red hair and blazing green eyes. Her pale golden skin was set off by a dress of pale gold and a cloak of deep red that emphasized just how red her hair was.

The third figure to draw Tom's gaze was a slight boy, whose eyes seemed to be copies of the Queen's but with a mischievous gleam to them that she lacked. His hair was just like his father's, but everything else was purely his own. His body was willow and graceful even while still, his slender frame clad in a green velvet tunic and silver cloak. Upon a necklace around his pale throat hung a coat of arms that Tom instantly recognized. The rest were servants and advisors, none of them important enough to acknowledge other than noting which ones would be a problem later.

"Just wearing my coat of arms like that you have declared that you are mine by right. But I will participate in this contest to show I am worthy by your own choice." Tom smirked as the prince widened his eyes in surprise.

"Prove your claim." The king commanded in a booming voice. Tom did not reply with words, simply raised his right hand on which rested the ring of his house, the Slytherin coat of arms viable clearly on the emerald.

"What task do you request to be done for the Prince's hand?" Tom enquired politely.

"This ring." The king held up a solid gold band. "Will be tossed into the sea. You must retrieve it without using magic. Once I toss the ring in you will follow and if you come back without it you will not be allowed to return to land." The king explained with a wide smirk. Clearly he had enjoyed watching those who failed.

"One question. May I use magic upon myself to stay under the water longer?" Tom asked with a raised brow. The king frowned lightly then nodded clearly he didn't think it would be of much help.

"This ring will show if any magic is used upon it. Your time," the king tossed the ring far out to sea. "Begins now." He finished. With a wink at the prince Tom easily took off his heavy travel robe and dove into the sea. He waved his hand as he fell and gave himself the gills and of a fish and webbing between his fingers. For hours he searched beneath the waves and still he could not find the ring. Near dawn he had just about given up, when he spotted three mermaids swimming to him.

"We were the three you saved from death. We heard the task you were given and found the ring. Here, go now and claim your prince omega." The middle one held out the golden ring and with a grateful nod Tom broke the surface of the water and ended his spell. He swiftly swam to the pier and was surprised when the king held out his hand. When Tom grasped it he was hauled out of the water by the much bigger man. Once on his feet Tom held out his hand palm up to display the golden ring he held.

"It is the same ring. No magic was used. You have won." The king announced after casting a spell of his own on the gold band.

Tom moved over to the prince and slid the now dry ring onto one slim finger. The prince blushed and looked up through dark lashes.

"And what would you have me do to prove my worth?" Tom asked in a low pur. Whatever his omega could come up with would be easy enough, but he wished to put at ease some of the worry and fear in those citrine eyes.

"There is one thing. Come to the palace for supper and I shall show you the task afterwards." The boy murmured back, that same mischievousness flashing through with a small grin. Tom bowed and placed a kiss across those slender fingers then turned and left to dry off and sleep for a few hours.

Once he was once again rested and dressed in his best clothes Tom returned to the palace where he was led to a get hall filled with light, laughter music and food.

He was invited to sit at the left hand of the king and the prince sat on Tom's other side. All through dinner he and his future husband spoke, mostly about trite things, but occasionally the prince would ask a question Tom knew he had to answer as honestly as he could.

Once the feast was finished the prince led Tom out of the palace into his personal garden. Rose bushes surrounded the garden and made a complete circle and at the center of the garden was a large swath of grass.

"Yesterday I spilled ten bags of dancing daisy seeds. I do not wish for them to grow here so you must gather each seed without magic and place them in the bags. There cannot be a single seed still in the grass by the time the sun rises in the morn. This will show me you have patience enough to be my mate. If you fail I will let father have his fun with you." The prince grinned evilly before with a quick kiss to Tom's cheek he left. Tom watched that lithe figure depart then turned to the ten empty bags and swore under his breath. Without another second to loose Tom knelt down and began hunting through the grass for each tiny seed. He had filled one bag and made a good start on the second when the town clock Strunk the third hour of the morning. He had only three hours more before sunrise, there was no possibility of gathering all the seeds before the time limit was reached. Just as Tom gave up in despair he noticed a tiny spider pick up a seed, then three more before placing them in the bag. As he looked around he watched as thousands of spiders some big some small rushed around gathering seeds and in less than an hour the remaining seeds were gathered and placed in the bags.

"We were the spiders you helped so long ago. This we did to fulfill our promise. Take care of the young prince." One large spider informed him before they all scampered away. Thus two hours to go till sunrise Tom laid with his head on one bag of seeds and drifted to sleep.

"You did it!" Tom woke, startled by the surprised shout. He looked up to see the young prince with wide eyes and mouth open at the bulging sacks. He cast a spell and when no seeds appeared from the ground he seemed even more astonished. Tom grinned and stood gracefully before pulling the prince into his arms and trapping him again st his chest.

"Have I shown you my worth, my prince?" The boy blinked rapidly then gave a small smirk.

"One last task." He murmured. Tom sighed and with a fond smile nodded his acceptance. "Bring me a cloak. One that is completely unique, never seen before. One that will last generations. One that will become the heirloom of our house. When you have done that I will bond with you and be yours." The prince demanded. Tom knew this task would not be an easy one, as such he knew he would need to leave the kingdom and go to Magic for guidance. The next day he prepared to set off on his journey.

"My prince, what name can I give to the one who haunts my dreams while I am away?" Tom smirked at the dark blush that stained the porcelain skin.

"Haris." The prince mumbled with a second deeper blush. Tom smirked and brushed a kiss to the small knuckles then turned and mounted his horse.

"I will return my Prince." Tom promised and all felt Magic bless that promise. Then Tom spurred his horse to a gallop and left the city and his soon to be husband behind.

Tom searched far a wide first for a cloak already made, but no matter what he found he could feel it was not good enough.

After almost six moths of searching Tom had almost given up hope of ever finding what his prince had asked for.

One dark night, Tom had to sleep out under a tree for shelter with only a warming charm and a pile of leaves for a pillow.

That night three dark forms approached and laid over his form a cloak made from their own scales.

"This is payment for our debt we owe you. We will remain in your debt all our lives, but this we can give you to ensure your happiness and that of the prince." The thestrels whispered. Tom did not hear them as he was deep asleep, dreaming of his prince.

The next morning Tom woke to hear bandits creeping about. But no matter how hard they searched not one saw him where he lay and when they had been gone for an hour or two he sat up.

A silvery cloak fell into his lap and when he examined it he realised it had made him invisible to the bandits. To test his theory he wrapped the cloak around himself and snuck into the nearest village. He deposited the bandits into a cell in the sheriff's house then snuck away.

As Tom travelled back towards the home of his prince he tested the cloak in many ways. Soon he learned the cloak could not be burned, ripped, summoned, frozen or any spells cast on him while he was wearing it.

Nearly a month after receiving the cloak, for he knew it to be a gift, either from an ally or Magic herself, Tom laid eyes on the kingdom of Gryffindor at last. The huge castle glinted in the sun, the sea crashing against the cliffs behind it.

Tom travelled quickly, even his faithful horse eager, to reach the city by sunset and just as the sky grew dark he entered that damn liar courtyard and found the prince, now King, waiting for him.

"My king, I present that which you requested of me. A cloak that is beyond unique." Tom knelt at the younger man's feet and held the cloak out in his hands. A gentle hand guided him to his feet and he saw that the cloak had been handed to a servant as Haris gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"You could have brought back any cloak you first saw, but you didn't and now I know you are worthy to be my mate for I know you will work hard to serve our kingdom as demonstrated by the gold ring, be patient with me, our family and the kingdom ands demonstrated by the seeds, and lastly never stop until you know you have done your best for yourself and those who rely on you. By the third sun down from tonight we will be wed." Haris promised and with that he led Tom into the castle and personally drew a hot bath for the weary traveller. He tenderly washed the sore body and massaged the knotted muscles, dressed the tired man in silken clothes and hand fed him a feast more than worthy of a king. Tom sighed gratefully as he was led to the softest bed he had ever lain in and fell asleep to the sound of his prince singing as he ran slender fingers through Tom's long dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding in next chapter ;)


	11. Sorry, not a chapter

Sorry!!! I never like when authors do this sort of thing. But until further notice this story is finished. I haven't had any inspiration for a long time and I can't in good conscious leave it open. I'll take this down when I have something new. Again I'm sorry. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bu-bye!

03/22/17

Just bawled my eyes out watching Beauty and the beast. This Tale has always been in my life and influenced me a great deal growing up. I teared up as the beginning when the music began playing and by the end of the movie my mascara was completely gone because I had to keep wiping my eyes. I think after this I'll be able to write much more. I've remembered why I started writing in the first place. I just want to give someone the same joy I get when I read a good book or story or see a good movie or the feeling in my heart when I hear a song the resonates with me. Sorry to drone on, but I'm hoping someone will understand since none in my family or friends do. I should have a new tale up for you all to enjoy :) I'm off to write until my hands get cramps.


End file.
